


His Best Intentions

by JillMarie



Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, Pining Jensen, Prince Jensen Ackles, Regency, Slow Burn, True Love, fairy tale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 39,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JillMarie/pseuds/JillMarie
Summary: Once upon a time in a kingdom far away, there was a Prince who was entering his year of promise; the year he would choose his intended spouse. He would spend the year charming and wooing his Intended with the hope that year would end with their marriage. The custom was as old as the kingdom itself and always ended in marriage because who would deny the future king or queen?  Fortunately for all involved, the princes chose wisely and the marriages were happy ones.Prince Jensen chose a shop keeper’s apprentice named Jared as his Intended and that is where this story begins.Jared? Well, Jared has other ideas.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 153
Kudos: 113





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress but chapters will be posted on a regular basis. There are mentions of Jared with another character but the focus is J2.

Jared’s legs trembled as he stood in the shop that had been his home since his parents died. He held the parchment in his shaking hand. “I don’t understand. What does this mean?”

“It means you will go live in the castle with the Prince and be his little bitch and bend over for him whenever he wants your ass,” Chad explained with a taunting sneer. Jared had always considered Chad a sympathetic friend, but at a time like this, he wondered why.

“It means no such thing,” Mr. Beaver said, throwing Chad an angry look. “Stop scaring the boy and get out of my shop unless you’re going to buy something.”

Having no desire to spend the little money he had on anything other than ale or whores, Chad said, “Alright, I’ll go. But don’t say I didn’t warn you when the Prince has you bent over the throne later tonight. Everyone knows the Royal family is a bunch of insufferable, greedy bastards. And now they want to enslave a free man.”

Jared turned worried eyes on his employer. “What do I do, Mr. Beaver? I don’t want to marry the Prince. I don’t even know him. And what about Travis? If he finds out about this, he’ll never be with me again.”

Mr. Beaver scoffed. “Why the hell would you want Travis when the Prince wants you for his Intended?” Jared sighed. Mr. Beaver was too old to understand love and soulmates. 

“Go pack your things, Jared. The Prince’s men will be here this evening to collect you.” He smoothed a hand over Jared’s arm. “Chad’s an idiot. The Royals are nothing like he described. I’ve only known them to be honest and kind.”

Jared didn’t believe him. While it was true that Chad was an idiot, how did Mr. Beaver know anything about the Royal family? Jared looked around the shop with watery eyes, pressing his lips together to stop their quivering.

“Jared,” Mr. Beaver’s voice turned soft and caring, “don’t worry about me and the store. We’ll be all right. I’ve hired young Colin to fill your position.”

“He’s a fine choice, sir.” Jared’s voice quaked. Some ridiculous custom and a probably equally stupid Prince were upending his entire life, and Mr. Beaver had already moved on.

As a peaceful twilight fell over the kingdom, Prince Jensen paced the gallery. Jared would arrive soon, and although he was confident in his choice of Intended, Jensen had never really spoken to Jared. He knew everything about the other man. At least, he thought he did. What if he had overlooked something? What if Jared didn’t like his rooms or the food Jensen had the cooks prepare? Jensen’s stomach churned. What if Jared didn’t want him? 

Jensen pulled at the collar of his formal uniform and wiped nervous sweat from his brow.  _ Great, I’m a sweaty, disgusting mess. Jared is sure to find me hideous _ , he thought bitterly. He shook out his hands and crossed the room again. 

He beckoned a servant to bring him wine, hoping it would settle his nerves and soothe his tight throat. He downed it quickly and asked for another and for the servant to bring a glass so he could offer some to Jared upon his arrival.

By the time they raised the portcullis, the wine had worked its magic. Jensen stopped pacing and filled the two glasses with wine and stood ready to meet the man who would be his husband.

Jared’s mouth fell open in awe at the opulence around him. Thick carpets covered the marble floor of the entryway, and gold lamps and tapestries adorned the walls. It was more luxurious than any room he had ever seen before, and it was just a hallway. When he reached the end of the hall, several servants rushed forward to take his cloak and the few bags he had packed with his possessions.

Jensen’s man, Richard, who had ridden with Jared in the coach, now stepped forward and smiled as he reached for the door. “Prince Jensen is waiting for you. Ready?”

“Does it matter?”

The response gave Richard pause. He shrugged, opened the door and bowed. “Prince Jensen, may I present your Intended.”

Jared took the tiniest step forward, his hands pulled at his clothes, and attempted to kneel before Prince Jensen.

Jensen rushed forward and grabbed Jared’s arm. “No. No kneeling before me. I’m just Jensen to you. You can save the kneeling for my parents.” He smiled what he hoped was a friendly smile. “I’m so pleased to welcome you to my home. Would you care for a glass of wine?” Jensen held out a glass for Jared.

Jared bristled; Chad’s words echoed in his head, and he thought,  _ the Prince probably wants to get me drunk and take advantage of me _ . “No, thank you. I’m not much of a drinker.”

Jensen put down the glass immediately. “Oh. Can I offer you anything else? Water? Tea? Have you eaten?”

“Where did your slaves take my things?” Jared asked, ignoring Jensen’s questions.

“We don’t have slaves here. Slavery is not allowed in this kingdom.” Jensen’s brow furrowed.  _ Surely Jared knew this. _ “I’m sure the housemaids took your things to our rooms. If you like, I could give you the tour.”

“No, thank you. I’d just like to retire for the evening. I’ve had a long day.”

Jensen took a breath to bury his disappointment. Jared seemed more than a little unimpressed with him. “Of course. If you follow me, I’ll take you there now.”

As Jensen led the way through grandiose halls, Jared paid close attention to every step. If he could remember the route, perhaps he would escape during the night. Finally, they climbed a tall winding staircase.

“Our rooms are up here,” Jensen announced when they entered yet another hall. “I hope you find them comfortable.” He opened the door to a large, lavishly appointed room. In it were bookcases with every shelf filled, a telescope, a globe, a desk, and a fireplace with a fire already burning. There were doors that Jared didn’t know where they led but most terrifying, an enormous bed. The most massive bed he had ever seen. Surely it was meant for Jared to share with the Prince. He glanced at those doors. Perhaps he could escape out of one of them before the Prince could rape him.

Jensen noticed Jared had his arms wrapped around himself. “Richard, please put more wood on the fire.” He faced Jared. “I hope you have a comfortable evening. I’ll see you soon.” At the door, he added, “If you need anything during the night, just pull this cord. One of our footmen stationed down the hall will help you immediately.”

Jared grimaced and nodded so that the Prince and his man would leave. “Footmen are probably guards making sure I don’t escape,” he muttered to himself. Jared tried the other doors. One led to a wardrobe room containing the clothes he’d brought with him and new suits of clothing made of a material more elegant than anything in Mr. Beaver’s store. The next door led to a bathroom with a tub large enough for Jared to lie down. The last door was locked.

Jared went to the window. He was very far from the ground. He’d survive a jump, but he’d break a leg or ankle if he tried. He untied the cord holding the curtains open and held it in his hands for a moment. It was long but not long enough to allow a safe escape through the window. He tugged it; it was strong. Jared looked at the beam running the length of the room. Perhaps there was only one way out. 

He moved the desk and placed two chairs on top of it before climbing onto it himself.

“That went well,” Jensen sighed. “He hates me.”

“Now, sir, I’m sure he doesn’t hate--”

“Despises me with the passion of a thousand suns.”

“Seriously, sir,” Richard shook his head.

“Seriously, this is a stupid tradition. Had I been allowed to speak with him before tonight, to explain, to give Jared a chance to know me…”

A loud crash made them turn around and run to Jared’s room.

Jensen pounded on the door. “Jared?” He tried the knob and found it locked. “Jared?! Are you all right?” Getting no reply, he attempted to break the door down. He rammed his shoulder into it a third time when Rob, the footman stationed at the end of the hall, arrived with a key. They fumbled through the door to find Jared hanging by a cord around his neck that he’d strung over a beam. 

“Jared!” Jensen leaped over the fallen chairs and onto the table. He wrapped his arms around Jared and took his weight, so he was no longer hanging. “Cut him down!” 

Jared struggled in Jensen’s arms, but he was no match for Jensen’s determined hold.

Richard climbed onto the table and sliced at the cord with his blade.

“Let me go!” Jared gasped as the blade finally cut through the cord, and he and Jensen crumpled onto the table. Jared shoved his rescuer away from him. 

“Jared, what are you doing? Why would you do such a thing?”

“Better than being your whore and waiting for you to rape me,” he spat.

“Jared, I would never-“ shocked, Jensen looked from Richard to Rob, who seemed equally stunned by Jared’s words. “Jared, you’re my Intended. This is my Year of Promise.”

“I don’t know what that means!” Jared’s fear and frustration rang in his voice.

Stunned, Jensen blinked at him. Was it possible Jared didn’t know of the custom? 

“It means,” Jensen explained calmly, hoping Jared would believe him. “I promise to honor, love, and respect you because I intend to spend my life with you, to rule with you by my side when the time comes.” 

“But I don’t love you.” 

“Of course you don’t, you don’t even know me.” Jensen tried to look non threatening. “Over this year, I intend to prove myself worthy of you.” He reached for Jared’s hand. “Please don’t resort to hurting yourself. If you find me that repulsive, you can leave.”

Jared scurried away from the Prince. “And go where? You’ve ruined my life! I have no family, and I’ve been replaced at my apprenticeship.” He slumped in defeat against the table. “I doubt the man I love will have me now that the entire country thinks I’m your concubine.”

“That’s not what you are!” Jensen shouted, pounding his hand on the table. “Wait, what did you say? You are promised to someone else?” Jensen looked at his men, who seemed as surprised as he.

“Your Majesty, we checked,” Richard began.

“Triple checked,” Rob chimed in. “There was no one.”

“For over a year, there was no one,” Richard asserted again.

“This man,” Jensen began, “surely if he loves you, he will take you in. I can explain the misunderstanding and --”

“He can’t help me. He’s off fighting your war in the north,” Jared complained bitterly, leaving no doubt he blamed the Prince for Travis’ absence.

“There’s no war in the north,” Richard said before being shushed by Jensen.

“What Richard means is that the war is over,” Jensen clarified. “Perhaps your love is helping with the reconstruction. Tell me who he is, and we will send for him.”

“How do I know you won’t hurt him?”

“Jared,” Jensen sighed in exasperation. “Why do you think I’m such a monster? I would never do anything to hurt you or someone you care about. Give us his name, and when we locate him, we will all go together to fetch him home, okay?”

“We will?”

“Yes, Jared, I swear it.”

Jared studied the Prince for a minute, but he couldn’t bring himself to trust the man. Jared turned to Richard and Rob. “Do the two of you swear by his promise? You’ll bear witness that he swore to find Travis and not hurt him?”

“We swear,” they said in unison.

Jared accepted their pledge by facing Jensen. “His name is Travis Wade. He’s from a town in the far north, which is why he joined your forces to defend them.”

Jensen nodded. “We’ll get word to our generals first thing in the morning. It may take months to locate one man out of the thousands in our armies. Please, promise me you won’t try to end your life before you give me a chance to find him.”

“Months? Where will I live?”

Jensen looked around the room. “You are welcome to stay here. If you don’t like your rooms, I’m sure we can redecorate to suit your needs.”

“What about you?”

“Me?” Unsure what Jared was asking, Jensen replied, “I, I don’t know. But don’t trouble yourself with me. I will keep my distance. You’ll never have to see me or speak to me. You have my word.”

“But sir, tomorrow--” Rob whispered.

“Yes, right,” Jensen replied, obviously just remembering what Rob meant. “Jared, I apologize, but tomorrow evening I was throwing a party in your honor to introduce you to the staff. They would be immensely disappointed if it’s canceled. They’ve all worked very hard. Could you see it in your heart to allow this party? I will use the opportunity to announce that you have refused my offer to be my Intended.”

Jared looked at the other two men who seemed to plead with him. “I guess that’s okay.”

Jensen bowed his head. “Thank you. Afterward, you will never have to speak to me again.” He turned to Rob. “Please see to all of Jared’s needs.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Facing his would be Intended, he said, “Jared, I sincerely apologize. This was supposed to be a wonderful year, but instead, I’ve made a mess of everything. I’m truly sorry.” Then Jensen left with Richard following.

“Sire, why didn’t you tell Jared the truth about the war? Surely this man lied to him.” Richard watched Jensen pace his room.

“What good would it have done? Jared wouldn’t have believed me. We can’t be sure the man actually lied. Perhaps he didn’t know the war was over when he left. I mean, Jared didn’t know.”

“Yeah, about that. If Jared’s so smart, how did he not know? It’s been nearly five years.”

Jensen stopped his pacing. “He was only fifteen then and working in Jim Beaver’s shop. Why would he pay attention to news about the war?”

“Okay, but this Mr. Wade left only a year ago. Wouldn’t he turn around and come back when he learned that the war was over?”

“Well, Jared said he was from the north. Maybe his family needed him.”

Richard shook his head. “You are too kind. This man is a liar. I can feel it.”

“Nevertheless, he has Jared’s heart, and I pledged to reunite them.”

“Because you’re a glutton for punishment.”

“Because I love Jared and I want him to be happy.”

“You can’t love him, you don’t know him,” Richard argued, then immediately regretted his harshness. “I’m sorry, sir, he did seem like a suitable match. Unfortunately, you must choose another or let the kingdom fall to your sister.”

“Don’t remind me.”


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, a handmaiden knocked on Jared’s door. “Jared, good sir, the Queen is requesting the honor of your company at her morning tea.”

Jared’s legs wobbled in disbelief as he stood to follow the young woman. “The Queen wants to have tea with me?”

“Yes, sir. Please follow me. Her Majesty’s parlor is on the other side of the castle. A person could get lost if they don’t know their way.”

Upon entering the room, Jared went to his knee and bowed. The Queen smiled as she stood to accept him. “Oh, Jared, dear boy, there’s no need for that. Please come join me.” She held out her hand to direct him to the seat opposite her. “Gracious, you are tall, aren’t you,” she added as he stood. “And just as handsome as Jensen promised.”

Two maids rushed forward the moment he sat down. One poured his tea while the other held a pitcher of cream. “Cream, sugar, lemon?”

“No lemon, but cream and sugar would be nice.” Once the tea was to Jared’s liking, the girls seemed to disappear. 

The Queen took a moment to allow Jared a sip of tea. “Jared, I wanted to speak with you because, well, I’ve been where you are. Like you, I was a commoner, and also like you, I had my life upended when I became the Intended. Nothing quite prepares you for that, does it?” She smiled warmly at him. “It is overwhelming.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

“The thing is, Jared, it can also be quite wonderful,” she began. “Tonight there will be a small party where Jensen will introduce you to all the staff and our immediate family. It’s cozy and informal and nothing for you to worry about. The staff adores you because Jensen adores you. However,” she paused to sip her tea, “in a few weeks there will be a more formal introduction to the court and foreign dignitaries. I would like the opportunity to prepare you for that gala.”

“Thank you, but I’m not sure that’s necessary.”

“Believe me, no one wants to meet those people without some kind of support. The court can be intimidating.” She shuddered, then smiled at him. “Do you like your quarters? Jensen spent weeks, maybe even months trying to make everything perfect for you. He even had your bed specially made to accommodate your height. I hope it was suitable.”

Jared paused, surprised to learn of Jensen’s work in his rooms. “My rooms are perfectly comfortable, thank you. The Prince did all that?”

“Oh, yes. That is part of Jensen’s responsibilities. During my year as Intended, King Timothy spoiled me horribly. He gave me new gowns every week; he even gave me a horse because I love to ride. It’s odd because I knew nothing about the King, but he knew so much about me.”

Jared nodded at her story, but he wasn’t interested in material things. And she must be mistaken about her son. He didn’t know Jared, how could he? 

“I’ll never forget when Jensen first met you. He talked on and on about how smart and clever you were. I told my husband that someday Jensen would choose you for his Intended.”

Jared nearly spat his tea. “What? I’m sorry, but I didn’t meet your son until last night.”

The Queen laughed. “Jared, Jensen has been to Mr. Beaver’s shop on several occasions.”

“Impossible. We would have known if royalty had been to our store,” Jared sounded more shocked than disrespectful, and the Queen laughed again.

“We often go about town without the royal trimmings. People are much more honest that way.”

“Prince Jensen came to our shop?”

“Yes. The first time you impressed him by totaling his purchases and the tax due as he was still shopping. And another time, he bought all the sweets at three times their price because he found out you made them and wanted you to make more,” the Queen replied, giggling at the memory.

Jared smiled bashfully. He remembered that, but he didn’t remember Jensen.

“Mother, may I—" Jensen stood at the door with his mouth hanging open upon seeing Jared. He looked pale and slightly disheveled, nothing like the suave Prince Jared had met the night before. “I’m sorry. I thought you were alone. I’ll speak to you later.”

“Nonsense, dear. Come in. I was just telling Jared about the time you overpaid for sweets.”

Jensen blushed. “Yes, just one of my many embarrassments.”

His mother took in his unkempt appearance and said, “Jensen, are you all right?”

“Yes. No. I mean, it doesn’t matter. I came to tell you that Jared refused me. I wanted you to know before I told Father. I’ll tell the others tonight at dinner.”

“Oh.” She looked heartbroken for her son. “Perhaps-”

“Mother, he’s in love with someone else.”

Manners prevented her from wrapping her arms around him and having a good cry. She glanced at Jared and sighed. “Here I am going on like a fool when you probably don’t care about any of this. Forgive me, Jared. In my excitement for Jensen, I forgot about your needs.” She stood, so Jared did as well. “If you’ll excuse us, Jared, I’d like to speak to my son.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” Jared bowed. At the door, a handmaiden joined him to lead him to his rooms. 

The Queen took Jensen’s hands and led him to her couch to sit. 

“Oh, darling, I’m so sorry. I know how downhearted you must be. Jared does seem like a lovely young man.”

“He hates me. He thought I was going to rape him.”

His mother gasped. “Why on earth would he think that?”

Jensen shrugged. “He did not understand what being an Intended meant. He thought it was like a concubine.”

“Why didn’t his parents explain it to him?”

“They died when he was thirteen, but I would have thought Mr. Beaver, the man Jared apprenticed under, would have told him.” 

Jensen’s mother shook her head in thought. “When your father chose me, I was terrified, but at least my parents told me about the tradition.” 

“Why were you afraid if you knew about it?” Jensen asked, completely stunned by his mother’s confession.

“Oh, Jensen, I didn’t know what to expect. I didn’t know your father at all except that he would one day be King. It’s overwhelming and intimidating to be suddenly thrust into a royal life from being a commoner.” She paused, “Why is he still here if he doesn’t want to be your Intended?”

Jensen groaned. “Because he has nowhere to go. He lost his apprenticeship, and the man he’s in love with has gone home to the north.” He bowed his head and looked up at her through his lashes. It was a look he had often given her when he was a child who’d been reprimanded by a teacher. “I also promised to help Jared find his beloved.”

“Oh, my poor boy.” With a fond but sad smile, she gently cupped his cheek. “Love can be so painful. How did you not know about this other suiter?”

“He’s been gone for a while. Richard and Rob didn’t see Jared with anyone for over a year.”

Suddenly her countenance changed as an idea struck her. “Jensen, what did you plan on doing to woo Jared?”

“I don’t know. The usual tournaments and festivals, I guess. I want to show Jared that we like many of the same things and that I respect him and his ideas. Prove that I have some skills or qualities needed in a king. But what does it matter? He hates me and is in love with another.”

“A year is a long time, Jensen. Perhaps hearts are more open to change than you think.” She stood and rang for a servant. “I will cancel the dinner with the court. It would be a waste of time if he truly wants this other man. However, don’t you dare change anything you had planned. The tournaments and festivals should go on as scheduled.” She smiled at her son. “Let’s see how this other man compares to how much you care about Jared.”

The dinner wasn’t what Jared expected. Servants sat in the main hall with the Royal family, and they passed dishes of food around each table. Once in a while, someone got up and brought in more food, but it was never the same person. The meal was familiar and casual, Jared was pleasantly shocked. They served his favorite foods, nothing so fancy that he didn’t know how to eat it.

He sat at the opposite end of the table from Jensen. Between them were the King and Queen and Jensen’s sister, Princess Elizabeth, and on his other side is his valet, Rob. Jared was too nervous to talk to the Princess, so he spent the meal eating and listening to Rob and Elizabeth talk about her horse.

“Do you ride, Jared?” Elizabeth asked, trying to include him.

“Not really. I mean, I haven’t had the chance as an apprentice,” he replied.

The girl nodded. “Of course. But maybe you can now. We have plenty of horses, and Jensen is an excellent rider.”

“Yeah, maybe.”

As they spoke, Rob collected their plates, and Jared noticed a table of desserts being brought into the room. There were pies and cakes and trays of cookies. The sight of which made Jared hungry again. Before he could find out how they were being served, there was the ringing sound of silver against crystal, and the hall grew silent.

He looked up and saw that Jensen was standing on the table.

“Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for your attention. I would like to take this opportunity to thank my beautiful sister Elizabeth, her handmaiden, Clara, and Alana --”

“And George!” yelled a voice from the crowd.

“And George,” Jensen added, “for decorating the hall in such a glorious manner. It is more beautiful than I had ever dreamed.” He bowed to his sister and then to the others in the hall. “I’d also like to thank Rachel, Sera, and Ruth for the delicious dinner they prepared.”

“Here, here!” The King raised his glass. “You’ve outdone yourselves, ladies.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” Jensen raised his glass as well and added, “Thank you so much.” Then he turned and smiled nervously at Jared before facing the room again. “Now, I’d like to introduce all of you to Jared.” 

Jared smiled nervously at the group and nodded in greeting. 

“Not only is Jared devastatingly handsome,” Jensen paused to enjoy the blush creeping into Jared’s cheeks and the others’ light laughter. “He is also the kindest, most generous person I have ever met.” 

Jared slouched at the attention. Elizabeth patted his arm reassuringly, but Jared knew she didn’t understand the situation.

“There was a day not long ago that Richard, Alana, and I made our way into town. It had rained furiously the night before and our streets were sloppy with mud. Wagons and carts had made deep ruts down the center of the main road. Our horses, preferring to avoid the muck, stayed near the side of the road, which was fortunate since the town fool had fallen in a rut and couldn’t get out. A small crowd had gathered to laugh at him as he would try to stand only to slip and fall again. Jared was in that crowd, but not with them. Though he laughed at the man, it was a fond laugh, not a malicious one. Jared stepped into the muck, helped the man to his feet, and then led him to a trough to help him wash the mud from his cloak. When that proved to be a fruitless endeavor, Jared wrapped his own cloak around that man.” Jensen glanced at him and smiled sadly. “Not surprisingly, I’m not the only person to notice Jared’s extraordinary qualities; sadly, his heart belongs to another.”

Elizabeth gasped, and Jensen paused while some others murmured their disappointment.

“War and confusion have kept Jared from his beloved for more than a year. As heartbreaking as it is for me to lose my Intended, I can’t imagine the pain he must feel. Therefore,” Jensen turned fully to Jared and dropped to a knee, “I pledge my oath to find your true love and reunite you.”

Rob and Richard immediately jumped to their feet and clapped, which led the others to applaud also. Jared stared in disbelief. Could he be wrong about the Prince?

Jared had become accustomed to his active city life and his lengthy hours at Mr. Beaver’s store. He had never experienced the type of boredom his life in the castle gave him. He read a few books and explored his wing of the castle but rarely went outdoors. The servants were polite, but none really talked with him for more than a minute or two. And the Prince was true to his word. Since the party, Jared hadn’t seen him.

Jared wanted to explore the gardens today, but he woke up to rain, so he changed his plans.

At the end of a corridor, he never ventured down before, he found a library. It was a cozy space to spend the day. There was a fire burning in the fireplace and more books than Jared had ever seen. A chess set, awaiting a game, was on a table near the fireplace. 

He picked up the white queen and smiled at the artistic carving and detail of the piece. As he returned the queen to the board, a movement in the corner startled him. Jensen was standing there, collecting some books.

“Sorry, I was just leaving,” the Prince mumbled, though it was obvious by the cup of tea and the number of papers and books that he was lying.

“You don’t have to leave. I was just looking around,” Jared assured him.

“Don’t you like the books in your room?” Jensen asked, then answered himself under his breath. “Naturally, you don’t.  _ I _ chose them.”

“I like them just fine. I’ve read some before, and I finished one last night. I’m just bored. I’m tired of being in my room all the time.”

“You’re not a prisoner here. You can come and go as you please.”

A quiet rumble of thunder interrupted them. “Not in this weather,” Jared replied. “I’m not used to not working and having no one to talk to. Your staff is polite, but they don’t talk to me more than to ask where I want my meals.”

“I apologize. I’ll speak to the staff. They’re disappointed in me, but that’s no reason to take it out on you.” Jensen organized his books and papers into a neat pile and picked them up. “I’ll leave you to enjoy the library.”

“Don’t talk to the servants. They are being loyal. I don’t want you to force them to talk to me.”

“Whatever you wish,” Jensen replied with a bow of his head as he walked to the door.

“Wait. Do you play?” Jared asked, holding up the chess queen.

Jensen paused and looked from the piece to the board. “If you’d like to play, I can find Rob. He’s quite good.”

Jared huffed in annoyance. “But do _you_ play? Would you like to play right now?”

Jensen swallowed. “I play, but wouldn’t you rather challenge... anyone else?”

“No. Come sit down, your highness. Let’s see if you’re any good.”

Jensen set down his books. “Please don’t call me that. I’d rather you just called me Jensen.” He sat across from Jared with his eyes on the board. 

Jared picked up a pawn of each color, but Jensen interrupted him. “Please, you’re the guest. You should go first.”

Jared thought for a moment, then returned the pawns to the board. “Very well.” He moved his pawn two spaces.

When Jensen moved his king on his second turn, Jared reached for his queen but stopped and leaned back in his chair. “Do you honestly not know how to play, or do you just want the game over?”

Jensen colored at being caught in his suicide king move. “I thought you’d enjoy the game more if I -”

“If you let me win? No. I want to beat you fair and square, and I will if you play correctly.”

“Are you certain you don’t want me to get Rob? He’s a capable opponent.“

“Do you think I can’t beat you, Jensen? Do you think you’re  _ that  _ good?”

The sharpness of Jared’s tone made Jensen draw a breath. “No. But you prefer anyone’s company to mine. Therefore, I thought I’d lose quickly so you wouldn’t be burdened with me for longer than necessary.”

Jared slumped back in his chair, frustrated but not angry. “What would we be doing if I was your Intended?”

The subject change confused Jensen. A day like today, he would have said, kissing and cuddling in front of the fire. But now, knowing Jared’s hatred of him, he replied, “I don’t know.”

“Certainly for this past week, I wouldn’t have been sitting alone in my room. What would we have done?”

Jensen shrugged. “Well, I would have shown you around the castle and the gardens. If you wanted to go riding, and the weather was nice, I would have taken you swimming at one of our beaches. Eventually, your university classes would begin, and I know my mom wanted to teach you etiquette before the dinner with the court.”

Intrigued, Jared sat up. “University classes? What kind of classes?”

“A professor would come and teach you about our country and our allies so you would understand the motives of the court. That way, when you rule by my side, you would make informed decisions.” Jensen shrugged. “There’s also festivals and tournaments this year in which I’m supposed to prove myself.” He was surprised Jared seemed interested. “On a day like this,” he looked out the window at the rain, “we’d probably be doing this,” he gestured to the chessboard. “Unless you wanted to teach the cooking staff how to make those candies you made. We could do that, too.”

Jared smiled at Jensen’s enthusiasm for his candy. “I think I’ll save the candy making for when I need a favor from the future king.” Jensen opened his mouth to say something, but Jared continued. “Would it still be possible to get the classes? I didn’t get much formal schooling after my parents died. Mr. Beaver only taught me what I needed for running his store.”

“Yes, Jared. I can make the arrangements immediately.”

“Thank you.” Jared glanced at the books Jensen had set down earlier. “So, what do you do all day?”

Jensen shrugged. “After my chores -”

“Chores?!” Jared choked. “What chores does a Prince have?”

Jensen sighed, tired of defending himself, but resigned to doing it, anyway. “I’m sure I’ve never worked as hard as you, Jared, but my parents insist that my sister and I do chores. I have to take care of my horse and my dog. Then there are archery and fencing lessons every day. Followed by studies in languages, history, and economics.”

“What kind of dog do you have?”

“She’s a foxhound,” Jensen replied with a fond smile. “She just had pups a few weeks ago.”

“Can I see them?” Jared asked, not masking his excitement.

“Of course. She’s in the barn right now so we could go when the rain lets up.”

Jared grinned, then bit his lip nervously. “Can I ask one more favor?”

“By all means.”

“Can we try to be friends? Just because I’m in love with someone else doesn’t mean we can’t be polite to each other. I wish I knew about this custom so I could have saved you the time and effort, and you could have chosen someone more fitting.”

Jensen nodded slightly. “You’re quite fitting for an Intended, Jared, except for being in love with someone else. And, yes, I’d like very much to be friends.”

Jared beamed. “Well, friend, ready to lose your crown on the chessboard?”

Jensen’s eyes widened, but Jared’s smile lifted the crushing weight of a week’s worth of disappointment. “Strong words for a guest in my house.” Jensen made a show of pushing up his sleeves and resetting the pieces. 

They played until Richard entered the room. He looked from one man to the other, not sure if his eyes were deceiving him. “Sir, will you be taking your lunch in your room again, or will you be joining your family?”

Jared met Jensen’s eyes over the game and whispered. “Can we eat in here?”

Jensen smiled. “Richard, please tell the others that Jared and I will take our lunch in here today.”

“Very well, sir.”

Jensen watched him go then said under his breath, “The entire castle will be gossiping about us in about five minutes.”


	3. Chapter 3

Jensen didn’t see Jared the next day. He didn’t see him the day after either. As the third day turned to evening, Jensen wanted to ask Rob about him, but since he promised to leave Jared alone, he didn’t. It surprised him to feel more depressed. That fraction of time with Jared made not having him feel worse.

Jensen needed to shake off his melancholy. With dusk approaching, it was too late to go riding, so he decided to check on his dog. Lady always cheered him up.

She’d been staying in the barn in a stall next to his horse. He missed her being in his room and by his side, but new puppies are demanding, and her place was with them.

She must have missed him, too, for she stood at the stall door with her tail wagging. “Hey baby,” he cooed as he knelt down on the straw-covered floor. “I miss you, girl.” She nuzzled against him, allowing him to hug and pet her.

“Master Jensen, don’t be bothering those pups too much. That man Jared was with ‘em all day. Yesterday too. They need time to rest,” The stable hand said as he set a fresh bowl of water in the stall.

“I was just checking on Lady. We haven’t been apart this long since my trip last year.”

“Looks like she misses you, too.”

“They’ll be all right if I take her out for a bit, won’t they?”

“Sure. They’ll probably sleep for a good long time,” the man replied, nodding at the pups.

Jensen grabbed a rag ball. “Come on, girl. Let’s go.”

Lady bounded out as soon as Jensen opened the door. 

The sound of a dog barking brought Jared to his window. The sun had nearly set, coloring the sky in shades of pink and purple. No one was in the garden below his window, but when he looked towards the barns, he could see Jensen playing with Lady. 

The Prince would throw something, and Lady would chase after it and bring it back to him with a pounce and a joyful bark. 

Jared hadn’t seen the Prince since the day they played chess. He kept his promise, however, and sent a professor to teach Jared history. The man mostly gave Jared books to read, saying they would discuss them once Jared had a base of knowledge. 

When he wasn’t reading history books, Jared was playing with the puppies. They were too young to do much, but they were so adorable he couldn’t stop holding them. 

Outside, the dog broke away from the game and ran at top speed into the Queen’s flower garden. Jared heard Jensen call after her, and when Lady returned to him, she had a rabbit in her jaws. 

Jared watched for a few more minutes. Chad was wrong about Jensen; the Prince wasn’t a bad person. If they had met before he knew Travis, things would have been different. More activity outside drew Jared from his thoughts. A boy dismounted from a horse and ran to Jensen, giving him something. Jared watched as Jensen read whatever it was and called the boy back. Then he pointed to Jared’s window, and the boy ran off. Jensen whistled for Lady and disappeared with her into the barn.

A few minutes later, there was a knocking at Jared’s door. 

“Come in.”

Richard and Rob burst through the door. “We have news,” Rob exclaimed, holding a piece of paper. 

Jared realized it must have been the same one he saw Jensen read. “Did you find Travis?”

“No. But we’re closer to finding him. General Dering has no one with that name in his ranks,” Rob began.

“We didn’t think he did,” Richard interrupted, “since he and his troops are in the south.”

Rob shot him a disapproving look for the disruption. “Prince Jensen wanted all the armies looking for Travis. Obviously, we would hear from the south first since they’re closer.”

“That’s not the important thing,” Richard chimed in again, earning an irritated huff from Rob. “Fine, you tell him the important part.”

“The primary payroll officer of the entire army is with General Dering. According to him, there is no Travis Wade serving in the army.”

“What? What does that mean?” Jared fell into a chair. Travis had to be in the army; where else could he be?

“May I come in?” Jensen stood at Jared’s open door, and at Jared’s nod, he entered. “It means nothing, Jared.” Richard opened his mouth to argue, but a sharp look from the Prince silenced him. “Not all soldiers are paid directly from our coffers. Travis may not have enlisted directly and therefore was not paid in the usual manner. It’s a common practice in times of war.”

Again Richard wanted to butt in, but this time Rob stepped on his foot to shut him up. “If he’s working for the reconstruction effort, any number of parties could pay him.”

“Rob’s right. All this tells us is that our task won’t be an easy one. If Travis was on the payroll, we could contact his commanding officer and have him sent here immediately. Unfortunately, we will have to keep looking,” Jensen explained.

Jared looked from one man to the other. “So really, we don’t know more than we did yesterday.”

Jensen shrugged and then nodded. “I guess that’s true.”

Jared sighed. “Well, thanks for telling me this, anyway. At least I know you’ve kept your word and are looking for him.”

“The Prince always keeps his word.” Richard would not be silenced this time.

Jensen patted his man on the shoulder. “Thank you, Richard.” Turning to Jared, he added, “We’ll take our leave now. Have a good night, Jared.”

At the end of the hall, Richard could no longer keep quiet. “Come on, Sir. You know this means his man was lying. He ran away. He didn’t join the army because there was no war for him to fight.”

“Richard,” Jensen hissed, looking back at Jared’s door to make sure it was shut. “Let Jared draw his own conclusions. We know nothing except that Travis isn’t in the capital. I would put a bounty on him except I don’t want him mistreated when he’s found.”

Richard shook his head. “You’re too kind, Sir, and I’m afraid it will cost you everything.”

“Yes, so you’ve told me.”

* * *

Jared looked in his wardrobe and his small chest of drawers, but his clothes were no longer there. The clothes from the Prince were the only ones he could find. Jared went to the door and pulled the cord to summon a footman. He hated having to do that. He didn’t want the servants waiting on him, but he had no choice. 

“Yes, milord?” A young man Jared hadn’t met yet appeared at this door.

“Uh, not ‘milord’, just call me Jared.”

“Yes, sir. Sorry, sir. How can I help you, Jared?”

“Where are my clothes?”

The young man crossed the room and opened the wardrobe. “In here, sir.”

“Yes. I see that, but I mean my own clothes.”

“Oh, those are being cleaned and mended, sir. Miss Julie will have them back to you soon.”

Jared sighed. He wanted to go to the barn again, but these clothes were far too lovely for sitting in hay. “Thank you.” 

Jared looked through the trousers until he found a pair that didn’t look like it’d take a year’s salary to buy. The shirts were another story. All of them were silk. “Well, Miss Julie, I hope you won’t get angry if I ruin these fine clothes.”

In the barn, Jared found the Prince brushing one of the horses. “Good morning, Jensen.”

The Prince paused as he returned the greeting. “Miss Julie took your clothes, didn’t she.”

“Yes! I’m sure she’ll find it more difficult to get stains out of this finery.”

Jensen shrugged. “Honestly, I think she enjoys throwing away clothes just as they become comfortable because then she can make new ones. I swear one of the rag balls Lady plays with is a pair of Richard’s old trousers.”

Jared approached him and the enormous animal cautiously. “That’s a beautiful horse. Is she yours?”

“Thank you, but no. This is Starla, and she’s my mother’s horse. Mine is the brown next to Lady.” Jared turned to look. “Then comes my sister’s and my father’s is at the far end.” He patted Starla’s shoulder and led her to her stall. “Would you like to go riding, Jared? It’s the best way to see the grounds and explore the area.”

“No, that’s okay.” Jared’s reply was slow, suggesting there was more to it. 

The Prince swallowed his disappointment and nodded. “If you change your mind, we--”

“I’ve never ridden before,” Jared confessed quickly. “I’m afraid I won’t know what to do.”

“Oh,” Jensen looked relieved. “I could teach you. It’s not difficult, and we have plenty of well-trained horses that would suit you.”

“Really? You wouldn’t mind?”

If possible, Jensen’s smile grew bigger. “I’d love to, Jared.”

By noon, Jared was comfortable riding around the paddock. When they stopped for lunch, Jensen asked if Jared felt confident enough to go for a longer ride.

“We won’t go far, Jared, and I promise we’ll keep the horses to a gentle gait. Nothing faster than a trot.” Jensen noticed that Jared was unsure and didn’t want to pressure him. “It’s hot, and I thought you might like to go for a swim. We’ll go for a ride, then have a swim and be back in time for dinner.”

Jared used his sleeve to wipe sweat from his brow. “Swimming would be nice.”

“Excellent.” Jensen beamed at him. “While you finish up, I’ll have the horses readied.”

The Prince’s smile reminded Jared of a child getting a candy treat at Beaver’s store. Knowing that he was the reason Jensen was smiling made Jared happy in a way he hadn’t been for a long time.

They rode through grassy plains for what seemed like an hour. When Jared looked behind him, only the highest towers of the castle were visible. Ahead was a dense forest, and Jensen turned to him. “It’s not far now. The path ahead will split, and instead of heading deeper into the forest, we’ll head to the right, which will take us to the cliffs.”

The forest was so thick that Jared was glad he could trust Jensen to lead the way. Soon he heard waves crashing, and the trees thinned out. The path opened up to a small clearing at the edge of a cliff, and Jensen stopped. “Trust your horse here, Jared. It will look impossible, but it’s not. Just lean back and let her have control. You can do this, trust me.”

“Okay,” he replied tentatively. He had no idea what Jensen was referring to until he watched the man and his horse step off the cliff. Jared panicked and held tight to the reins, stopping his horse.

Then he heard, “Trust me, Jared, she’ll make it, just relax and trust her.”

Jared took a deep breath and gave the horse a nudge with his boots. When he took his next breath, he was safely on a beach. He looked back at the steep path barely wide enough for a man, let alone a horse. “That was terrifying.”

“You did great. I told you you could do it.” Jensen had dismounted and was next to him, steadying the horse. “Now dismount, and we can swim.”

While Jensen tied up the horses, Jared looked around the tiny cove. The white sand beach led to aqua blue water. The only sound was the water lapping at the shore and the wind in the trees. It was the most peaceful and beautiful place Jared had ever seen. 

Jared turned in time to see the Prince setting a small pack on top of a blanket. “This place is incredible. I’ve never seen a beach like this,” Jared said as he joined Jensen.

Jensen blushed. “I’m glad you like it. The water is shallow here. But if you go over to those rocks,” he points to the end of the clearing, “it’s deep enough to dive.”

Jensen pulled his shirt over his head, then worked on his boots.

“How did you ever find this place? That path is ridiculous.”

Jensen shrugged a shoulder. “I came here to swim.” He stripped out of the rest of his clothes and walked into the water until it was waist-deep. Then he disappeared under the waves. He popped to the surface a second later. “Come on, the water’s great!”

Not one to be left behind, Jared stripped down and joined the Prince in the water.

They swam and dove and raced each other until they tired. “I packed some food. Let’s rest a bit and eat something before we head home,” Jensen suggested.

They walked to the blanket dried off with a flannel cloth Jensen packed. Then he unwrapped some bread, cheese, and fruit and set it between them.

“Thanks, Jensen,” Jared said with a dreamy lilt to his voice.

“It’s just a snack. We’ll have dinner when we get back.”

“I meant for teaching me to ride and for taking me to this beach.”

Jensen blushed. “You’re welcome.” He pulled on his pants and picked at some bread. “I ran away,” he mumbled. “That’s how I found this place.”

Jared sat up and stared at the Prince, interest piqued. “Really? _You_ ran away?”

Jensen nodded. “I had a fight with my father. He lost his temper and turned over a table, smashing everything on it. I was so scared, I ran. I got my horse and rode as far and as fast as I could, took every path in the forest. I found this place by listening to the water. I thought if I died going down that path, it would punish my father. I was twelve and stubborn, but I didn’t die. Instead, I found this beach.” 

Jared could only blink, taking in the story. “Then what happened?”

“I knew my father would be furious if I stayed out overnight. My mother would be hysterical. Furious with both of us, but her anger I could deal with. My father’s men searched the woods with dogs, but since I had been all over those paths, they couldn’t find me before dark.” He turned and pointed to the far end of the beach, “I slept under those trees.”

“Seriously?”

Jensen nodded. “In the morning, my horse and I climbed back to the top and made a small camp by some trees. I wanted to keep this place a secret.” Jensen could feel Jared staring at him, so he busied himself with picking up the scraps from the snack.

“Am I the only person you’ve brought here?”

“Yeah.” Jensen shrugged again. “You said we’re friends, and I thought you’d like it.”

“Hm.” Jared nodded; friends always wanted something. Chad and Gen wanted special treatment at Mr. Beaver’s store. Travis wanted...well, Travis wanted sex. Jared wondered what the Prince wanted. Was he finally going to force himself on Jared? There was no one around; no one to see or hear Jared if he yelled for help. 

“I would only share it with my, well, whatever.” Jensen caught himself. “I know you’re not my Intended, and I’m not trying to…”

“Then, why did you bring me here?” Jared barely masked his accusatory tone.

“Friends do nice things for each other, don’t they?” Jensen asked with a twinge of uncertainty.

“Sure, but usually they want something.”

“Oh. I don’t have many friends.” Jensen’s brows knit in confusion, and he was quiet for a moment. “I guess I wish you returned my feelings, but I know that’s impossible because your heart belongs to someone else.” He paused again then sighed. “Did I do something wrong? I simply wanted to share this place with someone, and I thought you would like it.”

Jared took a beat to gather his thoughts before answering. “You didn’t do anything wrong,” he finally assured him. “I’ve just never met anyone like you before.”

With a sense of relief, Jensen exhaled. “I can say the same thing about you.”

“Why did you choose me? How did you even know who I was?”

A fond smile formed on Jensen’s face, but he ducked his head slightly to hide the blush growing there. “I saw you on the street. Your handsome looks stole my breath, and I followed you to Beaver’s store.” The Prince sighed and picked at invisible lint on his pant leg. “What I said the night of the party is true. You impressed me with how smart you are, how capable. But then, even more, you were kind.” He risked a glance at Jared and found himself being scrutinized. “Every time we went into town, I’d go to Beaver’s store to see you. Once, I watched you help a young mother with two unruly children. You calmed them by making silly faces and making them laugh. Then you helped her load her purchases.”

“How many times did you go to our store?”

“Dozens. You never noticed me.” With a self-deprecating smile, he continued, “Once, just to get you to talk to me, I asked about the price of something, and you told me and pointed that the shelf was clearly marked. I felt so foolish, I couldn’t say another word.”

“I’m sorry, that was rude of me to make you feel bad.”

“You didn’t!” Jensen quickly assured him. “I was an idiot for not being able to think of something witty to say.” Jensen shrugged. “You already know I’m not too clever.”

“Jensen, I would never-”

“It’s okay. My father tells me all the time,” he added with a dismissive shake of his head. “If I was brighter, I would have chosen someone who would be impressed with being a prince, someone with less honor.”

“You think I’m honorable?” Jared asked, sounding surprised at the idea. He thought honorable men came from nobility, and they didn’t sleep with anyone before marriage.

“Absolutely. You would rather die than betray yourself or your beloved. That’s the most honorable behavior there is,” Jensen explained.

Jared turned back to the sea and watched the waves rolling over the sand. He held the Prince’s kind words close to his heart. “This is a beautiful place, Jensen. Thank you for bringing me here.”

“Thanks for coming with me.”

The setting sun cast a golden hue over the castle grounds when Jared and Jensen left their horses to the stable hands. Jensen smiled to himself. The day had some tense moments, but Jared seemed to enjoy his company. The Prince had surprised himself by sharing things he’d never shared before. Aside from family and a few staff members, no one knew Jensen once ran away. The beach was a secret he had kept close to his heart. As far as he knew, he was the only person to know of it.

The place comforted him in times of doubt. He had gone there to think before choosing and announcing Jared as his Intended. He went there the day after Jared refused him. If, when, he’s banished, he hoped to find a place like it. 

With a grin, Jared nudged Jensen’s arm. “What are you thinking about? You seem lost in thought.”

The Prince nearly blushed. “Nothing.” Jared raised his eyebrows in doubt, making Jensen continue. “Just that it was a good day. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.”

Jared smiled. “I did. I hope we can go riding again soon.”

Jensen wanted to live in that moment. Jared’s smile had him enchanted and off-balance. “Jared, would you like to have dinner with me?”

“Sir, we have news!” Richard and Rob ran up to them.

“What is it?” Jensen didn’t like their solemn expressions.

“It’s about Travis,” Rob began.

“You found him?!” Jared’s eagerness crushed Jensen’s spirit, but he hid it behind a concerned face.

“Yes, it seems he was arrested,” Richard replied.

“Arrested for what?” Jensen demanded

“Rape and attempted murder,” Richard said, handing the paper to the Prince.

“What? Let me see that.” Jared took the paper from Jensen’s hand and read it. “No, it can’t be true. Travis wouldn’t do that.” He paled, and his hand fell when he learned that Travis Wade was sentenced to death.

Needing to stop the heartbreak Jared was feeling, Jensen said, “Don’t worry, my father can stay the execution until we find out what really happened.” He took the paper from Jared and read it. After a moment, he said, “Jared, it’s okay. It’s not Travis.”

“What do you mean? His name is right there,” Jared argued, pointing at the paper.

“Yes, but this Travis is forty-seven years old and from Darville. That’s not your Travis!” Jensen exclaimed. 

Jared snatched the paper from Jensen’s hand and reread it. “Travis Wade, black hair, brown eyes, age forty-seven! It’s not him!” He wrapped his arms around Jensen. “It’s not him!”

The thrill of Jared’s arms around him didn’t silence the renewal of Jensen’s jealousy. Jared pulled back, still beaming. “Let’s go have dinner and celebrate.”


	4. Chapter 4

Jared enjoyed his history lessons; the professor was quite engaging. When Jared finished the books covering the last century, they spent hours in lively discussions of the events. During one of these discussions, Jared finally asked about the custom that brought him to the castle.

“Oh, the Year of Promise and the Intended goes back to the beginning of the kingdom,” the professor began. “It’s a clever tradition.”

“Is it?” Jared asked. “Choosing some random commoner to join the Royal family seems almost dangerous.”

The professor accepted Jared’s argument with an indulgent nod but said, “The Intended is never a random citizen but rather a partner the prince or princess chooses after much diligence.”

“Are you saying I was studied?”

“Yes, of course, you were. The Prince made a case for you to his father to earn his approval. However, it’s much more than choosing a companion. During his year of promise, the Prince must prove he would be a good and fair leader. The choice of Intended is the first step. This person will help rule the country, after all. The tradition keeps the Royal family closely tied to those they govern. It strengthens the bloodline—the more ingredients, the better the stew. No one wants another Charles the Second of Spain.”

“What happens if it doesn’t work out? What if the Intended says ‘no’?” Jared asked, hoping he wasn’t giving away too much.

“The responsibility would fall to the sibling, or if there wasn’t one, the sibling of the king or queen whichever was in the Royal line.” 

“Not having an ‘Intended’ is not a failure.”

“You make a valid point, Jared, but the law ensures that the kingdom sees itself in their ruler and that the Royal family remains strong. A person fit to rule would have chosen a proper partner.” He noted Jared’s somber expression and tried to lighten his mood. “Not to worry! That has never happened, and I’m sure it never will.” 

Jared nodded but still looked concerned.

The professor patted Jared’s hand. “Jared, the Prince has an entire year to prove himself. Don’t worry about it. Now to take your mind off of all of that, here’s a new book for you. It’s modern history, and I’m sure you’ll find it enthralling.”

_ The Treaty of Porthcawl _ … 

Jared rubbed his eyes. He had to get through this last chapter, but it was so dull. The author even made the battles sound boring. It was all written matter of fact with no drama or suspense. Jared would never write the story this way. No, in his version, when the King’s men were outnumbered on Porthcawl’s snowy cliffs, the reader would wonder how the men could survive the conditions, let alone win the war. In his mind, he fantasized about the scene. Snow and wind howling, biting the faces of the scouts as they crept closer to the enemy 

He turned the page in the book to double-check the time of the battle when a date stood out. 

“How can that be?” he asked the empty room. “That’s nearly four years ago.” 

He rushed into the hall and called for Rob.

The man, unaccustomed to Jared ever needing him, nearly fell from his chair in his haste to Jared’s room. “Yes, sir?”

“When was the Treaty of Porthcawl signed?”

Rob thought for a moment. “That was three years ago, sir, almost four, actually.”

“If Travis left just a year ago, what war is he fighting?” Jared mumbled to himself. 

“I don’t know, sir. The Prince believes that once Travis learned the war was over, he continued home to check on his family and help with the reconstruction efforts. Perhaps his family’s properties suffered much damage, and they needed him to rebuild.”

“Hmm, I suppose. What do you think happened?”

Rob stared with wide eyes before finding his voice. “Uh, well, um, maybe when he got home, he realized how homesick he was and stayed to help his family. It’s a long, dangerous journey from the capital to Porthcawl, so he figured why would a man from the capital want to move all the way to the edge of the kingdom when the city is the only home he has ever known.” He shrugged with a worried smile. “I mean, I’m sure nothing awful happened to him.”

A knock at the open door halted their conversation. “Jared? May I come in?” Jensen stood at the entrance with a nervous smile.

“Of course.”

“Sorry to interrupt, but I am planning to go into town tomorrow, and I thought you’d like to join me. You can visit with your friends while I attend to some business.”

Jared instantly brightened. “That would be great!”

Jensen breathed, grateful to have made Jared happy. “We’ll leave in the morning so you can spend the whole day with your friends. We’ll have dinner at that inn Richard likes so much-” he turned to Rob.

“The Twin Oak Pub,” Rob offered.

“Yes, and return home at nightfall.” 

“Thanks, Jensen. I’m looking forward to it.”

When they arrived in town, Jensen apologized to Jared. “Please understand, two of my men must join you.”

Jared huffed. “Why? No one will hurt me, and if someone tries, I can take care of myself.”

“I know, I know you can, but I can’t take any chances. My men won’t bother you, you won’t even know they are there. I’ll instruct them to give you a wide berth and not to step in unless your life is in mortal danger,” promised Jensen.

“Fine,” Jared agreed with a roll of his eyes. At least the entire party, including Jensen, was dressed as ordinary citizens. No one looked like the King’s guard.

“Thank you. I’ll see you at the inn for dinner,” Jensen said before riding off with three of his men.

  
  
  


Jared entered the shop that had been his home, feeling nostalgic and excited. A few customers were milling about, and Colin Ford waited on the doddering Mrs. Fitzwell. Mr. Beaver, his former boss and father figure, perched behind the counter writing in his ledger.

“Don’t forget to carry the one,” Jared reminded him playfully.

“Jared!” Mr. Beaver dropped his pencil on the page and circled the counter to pull his former apprentice into a hug. “It’s so good to see you. Come on, let’s go to the office so we can catch up properly. Colin, man the counter. I’m going in the back to talk to Jared.”

Mr. Beaver took two mugs from a shelf and filled them with cider while Jared sat in an old worn chair.

“Here you go, boy. I’m sure it’s not as good as the stuff you’ve been getting at the palace.”

“It’s better,” Jared assured him.

“So what’s it like in the castle? How are they treating you? What do you think of the Prince?”

“Uh, well, the castle is larger than it looks, and my rooms are lovely and the Prince, well he’s nicer than I thought. He even taught me how to ride.”

“That’s great, Jared. I told you the Royals were outstanding people. You know he came by to talk to me when he was deciding to choose you.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I couldn’t. I swore to keep it secret.”

“I didn’t even know what being an Intended meant.”

“It means being with the Prince, who is a decent young man. Someday you’ll rule beside him. Obviously, that’s something I would want for my boy.”

Jared smiled to himself. He loved it when Mr. Beaver made him feel like family. “Jensen is decent. He’s even helping me find Travis.”

“What? Why are you looking for Travis? You have the Prince!” Mr. Beaver sat back in astonishment.

“Travis and I love each other. We made promises to each other.” Jared explained.

“That was before he up and left.” Mr. Beaver sighed in frustration. “Jared, all things being equal, would Travis put aside his future to help you find an old boyfriend?”

Jared shook his head. Mr. Beaver couldn’t understand true love.

When Jensen knocked on the weathered wooden door, he was besieged with memories. He had loved coming here as a child with his mother. He would climb trees and run barefoot through the field. Afterward, his mother would gently scold him for being dirty, meaning she would smile and laugh and not truly be angry at all. And then came the best part.

“Jensen!” The woman who opened the door had his mother’s eyes, but her hair was gray instead of blonde. “Could you smell the pies all the way from the castle?” she laughed and pulled him into a hug.

“Maybe.” Jensen chuckled and took all the comfort he could in her hug.

“Come in, come in, boy. Let me look at you!” she held his hands and pulled him into the small house. “Oh, you’re just as handsome as ever,” she said, looking him over from head to toe. “Come sit down. I literally just set a pie to cool. Let me cut you a slice.”

“Grandma, you don’t have to.”

“Nonsense. Your grandfather was just sniffing around for some. You are the perfect excuse to have pie for lunch.” She was still holding his hand when she turned to a young woman in the kitchen. “Millie, dear, go fetch my husband from the yard. Tell him Jensen is here.”

Once the girl left, Jensen’s grandmother faced him and asked, “How are you, dear? You look a bit stressed. Anything I can do?”

Jensen sighed. No matter how well he hid his feelings, the women in his life could read him like a book. “Fergus McCloud went back on his deal for the use of his land. He more than doubled the price. I’m here to ask if I can use your land to host a tournament and a small festival.”

“McCloud’s an asshole,” boomed a voice from the other room.

“Thomas! Such language!” 

Jensen’s grandfather entered the room. “You’re right, dear, I will never say that man’s name in this house again.”

Jensen grinned and stood to hug his grandfather. “Hi, Grandpa.”

“Hi, yourself. Thanks for coming. I’d have to wait all day for pie if you hadn’t.”

Jensen’s grandmother popped out of her chair. “That’s right. Sit down at the table, boys, and I’ll bring a slice of fresh apple out to you.”

Jensen’s grandfather clapped him on the shoulder. “Certainly, you can use our land. You should have asked us in the first place.”

Jensen shrugged. “I didn’t want to disrupt your harvest.”

His grandfather nodded. “That’s a good boy, but don’t worry, by the end of the week we’ll have the fields cleared.”

His grandmother and Millie returned with plates of fresh, warm apple pie.

“I’ll still pay for the use of the land,” Jensen offered as he dug into his treat.

“Nonsense. There’s no need for payment,” his grandmother argued. 

Jensen shook his head. “No, I insist. If I was paying McCloud, I will pay you.”

“Doesn’t feel right taking money from you,” his grandfather countered.

Jensen paused as he considered something. “Think of it as taking money from the government, like a refund on your taxes,” he suggested.

His grandfather laughed. “In that case, I’ll do it.” He took a bite of pie. “Delicious pie, dear.”

“Thank you, Thomas. How are things going with your year of promise, Jensen?” his grandmother asked.

Jensen sighed and ducked his head. “I failed.”

“Jensen, you’re only a couple months in,” his grandfather reminded him.

“Yes, but I failed the first and most important step: my Intended. Everyone is so disappointed in me. Father is furious, mother always looks at me with pity, Elizabeth is both furious and sad. Even the housemaids shake their heads when I walk by. This was supposed to be a cheerful time, and instead, I’ve ruined everything.”

His grandparents exchanged concerned looks.

“How is Jared?” his grandfather asked.

“He’s in town visiting Mr. Beaver and some of his friends,” Jensen replied.

“Well, that’s nice. But I didn’t ask what he’s doing, I asked how he is,” Jensen’s grandfather retorted.

“I don’t know. I guess Jared’s fine. I spend little time with him. I promised to leave him alone, and I have.” 

“You haven’t spent any time with him?” his grandmother asked in surprise.

“No, I have. We played chess one day, and I taught him how to ride, and we went swimming, but he doesn’t seek me out. He takes his meals in his room. Though I don’t blame him for that. I don’t eat with the others, either. Honestly, he doesn’t like me any more than the day he came to the castle. He sees me as the man who ruined his life.”

His grandmother patted his hand. “I’m sorry, sweetheart. He seemed like a splendid match.”

“Yeah. Do you know any others? Because I don’t want to be banished,” Jensen said.

His grandfather looked sorry. “No, I don’t. But I’m sure it won’t come to that, Jensen. If Jared doesn’t change his mind, I doubt your mother will allow your banishment.”

“Yes, don’t give up hope, Jensen. Maybe with time, Jared will come around,” his grandmother added with another reassuring squeeze to his hand.

Jensen nodded and squeezed her hand in return. “Please don’t let this be the last time we see each other.”

“Don’t be silly. We’ll be at the festival to cheer you on,” his grandmother said with a brave smile which hid her worried heart.

“Speaking of the festival, let’s go look at the fields and get some planning done. There’s a lot to do and not much time to do it,” his grandfather said, standing up.

“Yes, sir,” Jensen replied, kissing his grandmother’s cheek before following his grandfather out the door.

Genevieve smoothed her dress and put a hand to her hair. “This is so exciting. I can’t wait to meet the Prince. I heard he’s very handsome.”

Chad rolled his eyes at her. “Yeah. Tell us, Jared, is the Prince handsome? Does he make your loins quiver with excitement?”

Jared laughed. “Yes, Jensen is very handsome, but no one’s loins are ‘quivering’. What does that even mean?”

“You know what it means,” Chad said, wagging his brows absurdly.

Jared shook his head. “Jensen is very respectful, Chad. Nothing untoward is happening between us.”

“Right. Sure. You’ve been living with the man for months. You’re telling me he hasn’t once tried to fuck you?” Chad asked, earning a slap on the arm from Genevieve.

“Chad, don’t be such a pig!” she scolded. “I’m sure everything is very proper.”

“It is,” Jared assured them. “Once I told the Prince about Travis, he and I came to an understanding. And now he has men out looking for him.”

“Travis?!” his friends exclaimed in unison.

“Why are you looking for Travis?” Chad demanded. “That asshole ran out on you.”

Jared gaped at his friend’s lack of understanding. “He and I love each other, and we made promises to one another.”

Genevieve groaned. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I agree with Chad. Do you think you can do better than a prince?”

“It’s about love,” Jared argued. 

“Does the Prince love you? Because Travis isn’t here to love you. The Prince is. No one forced Travis to leave, he chose to go. The Prince chose you,” Genevieve countered.

“Yeah. Travis isn’t even kind of handsome,” Chad joked. “Look, you know we’re right if the two of us agree about anything.”

Jared made a comical gasp. “You’re right! Hell must be freezing over and the world ending, so it doesn’t matter who I’m with.”

Chad and Genevieve groaned and threw rolls of bread at him, making him laugh.

  
  


From the window, Jensen watched Jared laugh with his friends. He pulled aside one of his men and said, “I need to make one more stop. Go in and have supper. I’ll meet you back at home.”

“Sire, one of the guard must be with you at all times.”

Jensen rolled his eyes and pointed at the youngest and smallest of them. “I’ll keep him with me. You and the men go enjoy yourselves.”

The guard captain bowed his head. “Yes, sir.”

“May I have a word?”

Jim Beaver looked up from his ledger and barely concealed his gasp. “Yes, sir, absolutely, sir.” He left his stool and led the way to his office. “Colin, watch the store. I have a meeting!” He opened the door and followed the Prince inside. 

Once in the office, Mr. Beaver genuflected. “Your Majesty.”

Jensen shook his head and offered a hand to help him stand. “Please, don’t do that, just sit down. I promise I won’t take much of your time. I only need,” he paused, searching for the word, “a favor, I guess.”

“Anything, sir. What can I do?”

“It’s about Jared and Mr. Wade,” Jensen began.

“I swear I didn’t think Jared still had feelings for the man. Travis left the capital over a year ago.”

Jensen waved that off. “There’s nothing I can do about that now. Do you know anything about Mr. Wade that might help us find him?”

Jim shook his head. “No, sir. Nothing that I haven’t already told your men.”

“I see.” Jensen nodded. “My concern is that once we find Mr. Wade, he might not want Jared back. Whether he thinks he’s ‘soiled’ from being with me or if he just no longer loves him, Jared needs to be taken care of.”

“I don’t understand. Wouldn’t he stay with you and become your Intended?”

“No. Jared doesn’t care for me. I will not force him into a loveless arrangement. I’ve already done enough damage.” Jim looked confused, but Jensen continued. “When we find Travis if they get back together, great. If they don’t, Jared will need a place to live and a job.” He paused. “Obviously, you’ve hired a new apprentice, but would you be willing to help Jared get in someplace? Put in a good word for him? Help him find a place to live? I’ll support him monetarily until he gets settled; it’s just I…” he trailed off. Talking about losing Jared was bothering him more than he thought it would. “He won’t need much. He has an entire suite of furnishings.”

Jim nodded. “I will do everything I can for the boy. You have my word.”

“Thank you.” Jensen shook his hand and left. 


	5. Chapter 5

“Why didn’t you meet me at the inn?” Jared didn’t bother with a normal greeting. He had spent hours looking for Jensen the night before. After searching for him most of the morning, he found him in the barn.

“Sorry,’ Jensen mumbled without looking up from Lady and her pups.

“I wanted to introduce you to my friends,” Jared complained

“I’m sorry, I disappointed you.”

“They thought it would be cool to meet a prince.”

“I saw you with them. You were laughing and smiling. You looked so at ease. It made me realize how much I’ve taken from you,” Jensen explained.

Jared studied the Prince for a few minutes but was at a loss for words. Both men stayed quiet while they watched the puppies wrestle with each other. “You can have one for yourself,” Jensen suggested.

“What?” Jared asked, coming out of his concentration.

Jensen pointed at some leather collars draped over the side of the stall. “Miss Julie made these. Pick one and put it on the puppy you want.”

“You’re giving me a dog?” Jared asked

“That’s why Lady had them. I thought you might like a pet dog.” He paused. “You don’t have to. I’m not going to force you to own a dog.” He stood up. “I’m sorry about yesterday. I don’t mean to be such a disappointment, but it seems to be my best talent.”

Taken aback by Jensen’s sullen mood, Jared called after him. “Jensen, wait. Would you like to go riding later?”

“You may go riding any time, Jared. Just ask Martin to get you a horse.”

“No, I meant, would you like to go riding with me?”

Jensen took a moment to consider Jared’s invitation. “Yes, but unfortunately, I have work I must do. Please feel free to ask Martin for a horse. He’ll be happy to help you.”

  
  


Late that evening, Jensen heard a light knock at his door. He hoped if he stayed quiet, whoever was knocking would leave, but they knocked again. “Jensen?”

_Jared? Why would Jared be at his door?_ He took a breath to calm himself and opened the door. “Jared, hello, what can I do for you?”

Jared held a small bag. “This is for you. Here.” He thrust out the hand, holding the bag so Jensen would take it.

The Prince carefully took the bag and opened it. “Candy?” he looked up at Jared, unsure why he was being given candy.

“Those are the ones you liked, right?”

Jensen took a piece from the bag. “Thank you,” he said and handed the bag back to Jared.

“No, all of them are for you.”

“All of them? Why?”

“Because you like them.” He smiled hopefully at Jensen. 

Jensen took a shuddering breath. “Why would you,” he began but stopped himself. “Thank you, Jared. I appreciate it very much. I do like these candies quite a bit.”

Jared smiled wider. “Good. I, uh, made them this afternoon after my ride. I only stayed in the paddock, so it wasn’t as fun as the ride we went on, but I still enjoyed it. Aren’t you going to try it?” he asked, indicating the candy with a hopeful nod.

Jensen wondered if they were poisoned, then realized he didn’t care if they were. “Of course.” He unwrapped one and ate it. The sweet flavor, like a ripe strawberry, filled his mouth. “It’s delicious, Jared. Thank you.” _Maybe the poison hadn’t kicked in yet_. 

“You’re welcome. I thought you could use some cheering up.” Jared sidled past him into the room. “What were you up to all day?” 

_My mother wants me to win your heart, but we both know that won’t happen, which means I’ll be banished. So I’m planning a festival for you and a bleak future for me._ Jensen didn’t say any of that, though. “I had some festival business to attend to,” he replied, surprised that Jared was interested.

Jared noticed a stack of paper with colorful drawings on them. “What’s all this? It looks like those flags in the hall downstairs. Are they crests? Whose crest is this?” 

“They are a coat of arms. But these are no one’s.” Jensen took the paper and crumpled it up. 

“But the horse and the bread aren’t those on your family’s flag, too.”

“Yes, the stallion is my father’s; the bread is my mother’s. Her family are farmers. My family flag is in quadrants because we try to honor both families in a union. That’s why there are so many flags in the hall. Every marriage creates a new flag. My father’s bloodline in red on the right and the spouse on the left.”

Jared studied the drawings. “But commoners don’t have crests or arms or whatever.” 

Jensen shrugged. “No, but we create one. For example, for my mother, it is wheat for her father and bread for her mother, who bakes, on a field of green for the earth.”

“What would mine be?” Jared asked. “My parents are dead. So would it be a blank field?”

“No. Your mother was a teacher, so she would be the lamp of knowledge. Your father was a great many things. He served in the military. There are many symbols for that. But he was also a trader and a trapper; therefore, coins or a bee could symbolize that he was a self-made man. Or even the stag, since that was his chief trade,” Jensen explained.

Jared was wide-eyed and gaping at Jensen. “How did you know all that about my family?”

The Prince blushed. “I had to prove you were worthy of being my Intended. Since your parents are not alive to be interviewed by my father, I had to research them and argue on their behalf. I didn’t mind,” he said with a shy shrug. “I enjoyed learning about your family.”

“Wow.” Jared blinked in shock. Genevieve’s words came back to him. _Do you think you can do better than a prince? Does the Prince love you? Because Travis isn’t here to love you. The Prince is. No one forced Travis to leave, he chose to go. The Prince chose you. “_ Thanks, I guess.”

Jensen smiled feebly. “It was my pleasure.”

Suddenly, Jared found the room too small and too warm. He was also standing much too close to the Prince. Searching for anything to change the subject, Jared’s eyes fell on the maps and books on another table. “What’s this?” he asked as he walked over to get a closer look.

“I’m studying geography,” Jensen replied.

“Oh, neat. Where is this place? I’ve never heard of it.”

“Muldera is an island to the south of here. It’s supposed to have white sand beaches and warm weather year-round. It’s a trading port with a small population.”

“Are you taking a trip there?” Jared couldn’t help sounding curious.

“Something like that,” Jensen said.

“Wow, I’ve never even been out of the capital, and you’re going to a whole other land.”

“I’ve only left the capital for school or to travel to our home in Wildebridge. Obviously, my father has been throughout the kingdom. But, my mom preferred to keep Elizabeth and me close to her,” Jensen explained.

“Really? What is she going to say when you go there?” he asked, pointing to the map.

Jensen swallowed the lump in his throat. “Hopefully, goodbye.”

Jared rolled his eyes, assuming the Prince was teasing him. “I meant because it’s so far away. Obviously, you’re the Prince, and you can go anywhere in the world. Why did you pick there?”

Jensen shrugged. The lump in his throat was growing and sinking into his chest. “The description reminded me of the cove. And I figure the fewer people, the better.” Jared looked confused. But Jensen wasn’t looking at him. Instead, he was squeezing the crumpled paper. “Now, may I ask you a question?”

“Of course.”

“What do you really want?”

Stunned at what seemed like rudeness, Jared said, “Nothing.”

“You said you’d make the candy when you needed a favor. You also said that _friends_ usually want something. So? Do you want something?” _Or are you just here to torture me?_

Jared ducked his head. He remembered saying those things, and he didn’t enjoy having them thrown back at him. Strangely Jensen didn’t seem angry, but something was bothering the Prince. “You gave me a dog. I wanted to make the candy you liked to thank you.”

Jensen stared at him, dumbfounded and heartbroken. This is why he fell in love with Jared, why he still loved Jared. The man was kind. And how was Jensen expected to get over Jared when he acted that way?

“Thank you, Jared, but the puppy was a gift. You needn’t do anything in return.”

Jared shrugged. “You’re welcome, and I wanted to. Do you think you’ll have time to go riding tomorrow?”

Jensen took a breath, then put on a mask of a smile. “So that’s what you want. I knew you wanted something.” 

The tease in his voice made Jared relax. “It’s more fun with you. You let me leave the paddock and risk my life on the cliffs.”

“Okay, Jared. I’ll make time to ride with you tomorrow.”

“Thanks.” Jared smiled, pleased. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

After Jared left, Jensen smoothed out the paper he crumpled and put it on his bed. It was a flag that would never hang in the halls of the castle. The lamp of knowledge and coins on their blue background could portray Jared as well as his parents.

He would never get over Jared if he held onto things like that. He tossed the picture of the crest on the fire.


	6. Chapter 6

A week later, Jared woke early and, instead of reading, explored the castle. Even after living there for months, there were areas of it he had never seen.

The sound of metal on metal piqued Jared’s curiosity. He followed the noise until the hall opened to a sizable room. Inside, Jensen was fencing against another man. An instructor yelled directions at both of them until Jensen disarmed the other man. 

“Again! First position!”

Jensen breathed heavily and wiped his brow on his sleeve. The other man drank some water.

“First position!” The instructor demanded again.

Jensen went to his mark but then noticed Jared watching and said something to the instructor. The instructor flicked what Jared thought looked like a riding crop on the ground and barked, “First position!”

Jensen spun on his heel. “Did you forget to whom you are speaking?”

The instructor bowed his head. “Apologies, your Highness, but you must be ready by the weekend.”

“I will not be fighting to the death. Nor will I  _ ever  _ have to defend my life with a sword. I am adequately prepared,” Jensen explained in a voice so stern Jared didn’t recognize it. “Now, I will be speaking to Jared for a moment. Don’t forget yourself again.” He turned and met Jared at the side of the room. “Good morning, what brings you here?” he asked, smiling brightly.

“I was just exploring. I’ve never been in this part of the castle before. I didn’t mean to cause trouble.”

Jensen waved off his concern. “No one’s in trouble. Alexi takes his job too seriously. He just wants me to look good on Saturday so he looks even better.”

“What’s happening Saturday?” Jared asked.

“I’m supposed to ‘showcase my talents’ at the tournament. You know, show off for my Intended so he knows I can take care of him in some random sword fight or archery contest,” Jensen explained, a self-deprecating smile playing on his features. “It’s ridiculous for so many reasons, but Alexi takes himself very seriously.”

“It sounds serious.” Jared tried and failed to contain his grin. With a hand on his heart and his lashes fluttering, he said, “May I watch, or will it be too much for my weak constitution and make me swoon?”

Jensen laughed. “You may swoon from boredom, but you can watch if you like.” He glanced over his shoulder. “I better get back to it, or Alexi will have a fit.”

Jared listened as Alexi snapped commands at Jensen and his opponent. He thought watching Jensen lunge and parry across the floor would be amusing. Instead, he was captivated by Jensen’s strength and grace as he fought his opponent. The way his tight pants accentuated Jensen’s balletic movements also kept Jared enraptured. He might swoon anyway, Jared thought, laughing at himself. 

When Jensen finished, he was pleased to find Jared was still there. “If I haven’t bored you to death with fencing, would you like to try archery?” he asked as he changed out of his shirt. 

Jared shrugged his answer. He was appreciating Jensen’s bare torso. The Prince was muscular and fit and looked like he actually could defend his life if it came to that. 

“Well?”

Jared cleared his throat to cover for his leering. “Sure. Maybe you can teach me. I know my father used to be quite good.” 

Jensen led him down a passage that led outdoors. “‘Quite good’ is an understatement. Your father won several tournaments,” Jensen gushed. “He took home prize money every time he entered.”

“Really? I only recall going to one tournament. And honestly, I was so young, I remember little about it.”

They walked outside into the morning sun that made them both squint. “Come along, Jared. Let me show you the archery range. Perhaps you take after your father.”

“Don’t laugh. I’m probably horrible.”

“Jared, I would never laugh at you.” Jensen took hold of Jared’s arm, forcing the other man to stop and turn to him. “If you’re trying to be funny, that’s one thing. But I wouldn’t laugh at anyone who is learning and trying their best.” His eyes shone with honesty and the compassion of one who had been teased.

Jared blushed under the scrutiny and looked away. “You have proven yourself to be a patient teacher, Jensen. I’m sure with your guidance, I’ll hit the target before the day is over.”

Jensen beamed at the compliment. “Of course you will.” He patted Jared’s shoulder. “I’ll move it twenty paces closer if need be.” 

“Hey,” Jared gasped, and Jensen chuckled. 

By the end of the lesson, Jensen had proven Jared right. He was a kind and patient teacher. Jared didn’t always hit the target, but with every arrow, he improved. Jensen’s proud smile was enough to inspire Jared’s efforts.

At midmorning, Jared was grateful for a break and a snack; he was exhausted. “How are you still on your feet?” he asked Jensen. “I’m ready to eat and nap, and I wasn’t fencing like you were.”

Jensen shrugged. “Just used to it, I guess. I’ve been doing extra training the past few weeks to be ready for the tournament and festival.”

They sat in the shade under a gigantic oak and ate. 

“Tell me about this festival. As I said before, I was a kid and don’t remember much about the last one.”

“Well, the only competitions are fencing and archery, oh, and baking, but I’m not competing in that one. There will be plenty more to do. There will be glass blowing and animal tricks and jugglers and a puppet show and --”

“Wow, I love all of that stuff. I love puppet shows and glass blowing. What kind of animal tricks?”

“Uh, horses and dogs, and best of all, my uncle’s lion tamer will perform.”

“Really?! I’ve always wanted to see a real lion!”

“That’s why I asked him to come,” Jensen explained, smiling fondly. “Jared, the festival is in your honor, so I did my best to have everything that you like.”

“Wait, what are you talking about? Why do I get a festival?”

“Because,” Jensen sighed, “it’s part of my year of promise.” He looked down at his hands to avoid Jared’s eyes. “I know it doesn’t matter, but it’s customary to show the Intended that their likes and desires are important.”

“Oh,” Jared breathed, feeling overwhelmed by Jensen’s words. “Well, thank you. I’m sure it will be lovely. I do like all of those things very much.”

“Good,” Jensen said as he stood. “At least I won’t have failed at that.”

Jared stared up at him, unsure what to say.

“Don’t forget to put a collar on a puppy, if you want one,” Jensen reminded him. “Everyone is waiting for you to decide before they choose one. They’re weaned so you can take the pup to your room as long as you train it.”

Jared nodded and gave him a half-smile. “Thanks. I guess I’ll go check on them.”

“I’ll join you if you don’t mind my company.”

At that moment, a young page interrupted their walk to the barns. “Sir, the King wants to speak with you in his council.” 

Jensen looked like a cloud descended on him. “Of course. Tell him I’ll be right there.” He turned to Jared. “See you later, then?”

“I look forward to it,” Jared said. And it wasn’t a lie, he realized. More and more he enjoyed his time with the Prince. He found himself thinking about Jensen when they weren’t together often wishing he could share a joke and make the Prince laugh. He had the best laugh. And the corners of his eyes would crinkle when he truly smiled. Jared sighed and began to wish he had met the Prince before Travis.

  


Jared sat in the hay, letting the puppies climb and romp over him. They were all so adorable Jared named each of them even though Jensen only gave him one. Because Jensen was kind and patient, Jared thought the Prince would probably help train the pup. Jared smiled to himself as he thought of Jensen’s fond expression whenever he was playing with Lady or her pups. Jared picked up the one he named ‘Chance’ and thought how lucky he was that Jensen was nothing like Chad said he would be.

“What are you doing here?” Princess Elizabeth stood outside the stall in her riding gear.

“I’m trying to decide on a puppy. Jensen’s given me the impossible task of choosing one for a pet. They are all so adorable I can’t decide,” Jared replied, grinning at the puppy he held.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and mumbled, “Of course he has.” She took a breath and continued, “I mean, why are you still here? Living in our home? It’s obvious you don’t like us.” 

Jared’s mouth fell open, but the Princess ignored him and continued, “You take all your meals in your room. You rarely interact with anyone other than your teacher. You have not tried to get to know Jensen or us. Yet, you haven’t gone back to your life outside the castle.”

“I had no place to go,” he replied weakly.

“Don’t give me that. You know damn well my brother would have provided you with everything you needed. Why haven’t you gone to whatever northern province to live with your beloved? Is it because it’s so much easier to take advantage of us?”

Flummoxed by Elizabeth’s words, Jared stammered, “I, I didn’t, I don’t, I mean, Jensen said I could stay so I--”

“So, you never left! How is my brother supposed to choose another Intended if you’re here? Why are you deliberately choosing to destroy Jensen’s future?” Her voice cracked with emotion.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to--.”

“My brother is a wonderful man. You don’t deserve him.” Her tears fell, and she ran out of the barn, leaving a perplexed Jared to stare after her.

He thought about her words. How was he destroying Jensen? Jensen was a prince. Nothing Jared did or didn’t do would change that, right? He set down the puppy and scratched Lady behind the ears. The Princess wasn’t right about everything, Jared told himself. While it was true he kept to himself, he would not be a Royal so why interact with people that made him nervous. 

He could have left, Jared thought to himself. She was right. He could have found himself a place and a new job. But what about finding Travis? Surely he couldn’t do that without the Prince’s help. At least, it was much easier with Jensen’s help, Jared admitted.

He stood and dusted himself off. He would pack his few belongings and find a place to live and employment by the end of the week. He could do this. He would miss Jensen and their friendship. He’d miss the castle. A puppy took that moment to bite and tug at Jared’s pant leg, and he would miss the puppies. But he would leave and start his life again.

Decision made, Jared left the barn but stopped short when he saw Jensen comforting Elizabeth. They hugged for a while, then Jensen tenderly wiped her tears with his thumbs and kissed her forehead. 

Not wanting to interrupt, Jared returned to the barn. An unwelcome memory of Travis came to him. He was laughing at a poor girl who had been crying. Jared couldn’t recall what caused her tears, but he remembered the disgust he felt at Travis’s laughter. 

  
  


After a few minutes, Jared left the barn and ran into Jensen, nearly toppling him. 

“Jared, I’m glad you’re here. Would you ride with me? I need to,” Jensen didn’t finish, he just blinked like he didn’t know the words to say.

Jared’s brow furrowed, but he followed Jensen. A moment later, he was riding faster than he ever had as he followed Jensen to the edge of the forest and down the path to the cove. 

Once safely on the beach, Jensen tied the horses and paced. Jared watched until the restless, sullen Prince finally exhaled and collapsed on the sand. Jared sat next to him, struggling to remain silent as Jensen stared at the sea.

After several minutes of listening to the waves crashing on the shore, Jared noticed Jensen wiping his eyes. “Jensen? What’s wrong? What happened?”

Jensen answered with a shake of his head. “Nothing. I’m fine. Everything’s fine.”

Jared blew out a breath and turned back to the water. “You’re a terrible liar, but you don’t have to tell me. I’m happy to just sit on this beautiful beach with you.” He’d hoped to make Jensen smile, but he got no response from the Prince. So he placed his hand on the other man’s shoulder, letting him know he was there if he needed him.

Jared watched the waves roll in and let the sound soothe his nerves. One after another, the waves washed over the sand, gradually getting closer to them. 

The Prince sat with his arms folded on his knees and his forehead resting on his forearms, his eyes closed. Finally, after several minutes, Jensen turned his head to Jared and spoke. “My father is sending Elizabeth off to school, so she is prepared to rule. She’s upset she won’t be here for the festival on Saturday.”

Jared nodded. Although that explained why she was so angry, he knew Jensen was withholding something. Elizabeth wouldn’t rule unless the Prince couldn’t. 

“Jared, would you do me the honor of sitting in the Royal box on Saturday?” He glanced at Jared, then looked away again. “I know you’re not my Intended, but no one else will be there, and it would be nice to look into the stands and see a friendly face.”

“The Royal box?” Jared repeated.

“Your friends can join you if you wish.”

Jared smiled weakly. “I’m sure Genevieve and Chad will love that. Thank you.”

Jensen stood. “You are doing me the favor, Jared, I should thank you.”

Jared held out his hand so Jensen could pull him up. “Then, you’re welcome,” he said, grinning widely.

Jensen took Jared’s hand and tugged him to his feet. “On Monday, we will leave for Wildebridge. From there, we will travel north until we find Travis.” He walked back to where the horses were tied.

Jared gasped, “What?” 

Jensen didn’t meet his eyes when he replied, “Waiting here for word isn’t working. We need to search for him ourselves.”

Jared nodded, not knowing what to say. Finally, he asked, “How long will it take?”

“To find him?” Jensen shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“No, of course not, I meant to get to Porthcawl.”

Again Jensen shrugged. “Depends on how fast we can travel. You can handle horseback so we won’t need a carriage, that will speed things up.” He walked the horses over to Jared. “Do you think Travis traveled to Wildebridge before heading north? It seems like the most direct route. It’s the path I would take, but perhaps he knew a better one.”

“I don’t know. We didn’t talk much about him leaving.” Jared grew quiet, thinking about the last time he was with Travis. After begging his boyfriend to stay, Jared used sex to tempt Travis to forget about leaving. It didn’t work, and it made Jared feel cheap for trying it. That night, as they held each other, Jared promised to always love him. Travis promised they would be together again.

But Travis left in the morning, and Jared never heard from him again. What did those promises even mean?

Thinking Jared became quiet because he was worried, Jensen took his hand. “I promise we will find Travis. You will be together once more.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Jared, are you sure about this?” Genevieve’s voice was barely discernible above the crowd. She had asked variations of this question multiple times since Jared told her they’d be sitting in the Royal box.

“Yes,” he sighed, tired of answering the same question so many times.

“Do I look all right? Is my dress okay?” Her deep brown eyes darted from Jared to her skirts and back.

“You look beautiful. Chad, tell her she looks beautiful.”

Chad was taking in the surrounding grandeur. “Beautiful’s a stretch, but you look better than normal and at least as good most of the girls around here.”

Jared rolled his eyes but knew that was probably the best compliment Chad could give.

“But the Royal box, Jared,” she whined with worry.

“Will be empty ‘cept for us,” he reminded her. He put a hand at the small of her back and guided her to the small set of steps. 

Jared nodded to the footman, who pulled back a curtain to allow them into the box. There were three rows of four cushioned chairs, much more elegant than what the general public would sit on. Next to each seat was a small linen-covered table. To Jared’s surprise, an elderly couple sat in the center of the last row.

Jared gasped, Genevieve fell into a curtsey, and Chad crashed into Jared’s back. 

“Oh, hello, you must be Jared and his friends. There’s no need to do that, miss,” the gentleman said. “We’re Jensen’s grandparents. Not the Royals, just the folks that own these fields.”

Genevieve gripped Jared’s arm tightly, unsure what to say or do. Chad mixed a wave with a salute and then stuck out his hand. “Hi, I’m Chad. I’m with Jared. Nice to meet you.”

The man stepped over and shook Chad’s hand. “You too, young man. Please, all of you, sit down. You don’t want to miss the beginning.”

“I’m sorry,” Jared began. “Jensen said the box would be empty. We didn’t mean to intrude. We can leave if you want.”

“Don’t be silly. These are the best seats. We wouldn’t normally sit here, but Jensen invited us,” his grandmother explained. “Please join us.”

At the repeated invitation, the three friends sat and watched a group of young men enter the field. Each of them came from the prominent families of the country and the surrounding kingdoms. They wore their family’s colors, so Jensen stood out in the red of the Royal family. 

Jared was sure that the Prince smiled when he looked toward the Royal box.

The sword fighting was first. Jensen easily defeated his competitors. Chad commented that they were probably letting the Prince win. Jared, however, defended Jensen, telling Chad that the Prince practiced every morning. Then his grandmother pointed out that Jensen was right-handed and had been fighting with his left.

Archery was next, and once again, Jensen was easily defeating his competitors except for a man in green. “Who is that?” Genevieve asked as the man hit another bullseye, and they moved the targets back.

“He’s from the Amell family,” Jensen’s grandfather replied. “Comes from a long line of archers. If he doesn’t best Jensen, they’ll tie for sure. It won’t matter how much Jensen practiced for this one.”

Loud cheers went up from the crowd with each of Jensen’s arrows, but quieter applause would follow when Amell would hit the same target. Eventually, Jensen’s opponent missed the bullseye by a hair and Jensen won. 

When Jensen was no longer competing, he sent a page to tell his grandparents he was changing and would meet them later.

“Can we meet the Prince?” Genevieve whispered to Jared.

Jared shrugged. “Sure, I guess. I’ll go ask him to join us. We’ll meet you by the first vendor booths.”

Each competitor had a private tent, and Jared knew Jensen’s from the flag flying above it. He stepped inside and heard voices from behind a wall of canvas.

“He doesn’t love me, and I love him too much to force him into a loveless arrangement,” Jensen said.

“Loveless doesn’t mean disagreeable. Or choose someone else. You can choose a friend and still be King.” the other voice said. Jared didn’t recognize it, but it had a slight accent. “What about Danny?”

“I’m pretty sure I’ve burned that bridge,” Jensen chuckled. “It doesn’t matter. My father has already decided.” 

_Who’s Danny?_ Jared wondered.

“It’s a stupid law. It may have made sense a hundred years ago, but not any longer.” The other man’s voice rose as he argued. “He’s the King, why won’t he change it?”

“He’s a man of honor and tradition. Changing the practice now would look like nepotism,” Jensen replied. “The custom is a test for weakness. I’m weak.”

“You’re not weak, Jensen!”

“You’re an excellent friend, Stephan.” He paused. “Why don’t you go enjoy the festival? Drink some ale, chase some maidens, have a good time before your father sends you to lead the army.”

“What about you? Are you going to drink ale and enjoy the festival? Or are you going to mope about by yourself?”

Jensen sighed. “I have no reason to celebrate. I only want Jared to have fun with his friends. He doesn’t need me for that.”

The other man scoffed. “Jensen, you’re looking at this all wrong. This can be the best going away party of all time. Your father isn’t here to stop the fun. Don’t be a wet blanket. Enjoy yourself. You may never have a chance like this again.”

Jared could hear rustling and realized he was about to get caught eavesdropping. He called out for Jensen so they would think he just entered the tent.

“Back here, Jared,” Jensen replied. 

Jared moved the bulky canvas panel and found Jensen, half-dressed and sitting on a tall bench with the other man standing very close to him. Too close, Jared thought.

Jensen stood and put his hand on the other man’s shoulder. “Stephan, this is Jared. Jared, this is my dear friend, Stephan.”

Jared blinked in recognition. “Oh, you’re the man from the archery competition.” He held out his hand to shake Stephan’s. “You were brilliant.”

Accepting Jared’s offered hand, Stephan said, “Thank you, a competition I should have won, but this one has been practicing.” He nodded at the Prince. 

“I won’t make a fool of myself in front of my home crowd,” Jensen admitted with a shrug.

Stephan chuckled. “Well, I’m off to make merry at your festival, Jensen. Jared, it was nice to meet you after hearing so much about you.” He leaned close to whisper, “Get the Prince to take part in the festivities. It will do him a world of good.” As he opened the canvas panel he added, “Don’t worry, I’ll send in your man.” 

“What did he mean?” Jared asked. “Why wouldn’t you be at the festival?”

Richard rushed in and dusted Jensen’s coat, and Jensen busied himself with getting dressed to avoid the question. 

“Jensen?” Jared asked.

The Prince mumbled. “I don’t want to intrude on your time with your friends.”

Jared narrowed his eyes at Jensen’s avoidance. “You are one of my friends. You did all this work, and I want to see the festival with you. Besides, Chad and Gen are waiting to meet you.”

Jensen froze and stared at Jared with wide eyes. 

“Sir, if I may,” Richard began, “I brought along a different set of clothes.” He withdrew the clothes Jensen frequently wore to town from a small satchel. 

The prince sighed in relief. “Thank you.” He turned to Jared. “Are you sure you want me to tag along? You’re stuck with me for the next few weeks. This is the last time you’ll see your friends for a while.”

Jared smiled. “Yes. Now hurry, I’ve kept them waiting long enough.”

“There they are,” Jared said as he and Jensen joined the festive crowd that was milling about the grounds. 

Jensen touched Jared’s arm. “Jared, what if they don’t-” he didn’t finish his thought because Chad saw them.

“Took you long enough. I thought you’d forgotten about us,” Chad teased.

“Sorry,” Jared and Jensen said in unison.

“It was my fault. I needed to change clothes,” Jensen explained before holding out his hand to shake Chad’s. “You must be Chad. It’s nice to finally meet you and put a face to all of Jared’s stories.” Then he turned to Genevieve, who was staring open-mouthed at him. He stopped her mid curtsey and kissed her hand. “And the fair Genevieve. Jared never told me what an exquisite beauty you are. It’s an honor to meet both of you.” 

Genevieve giggled and blushed and began to speak when Chad interrupted her.

“You don’t look like a Prince,” Chad said, taking in Jensen’s casual clothes. “Where’s your crown and your house colors?”

Jensen chuckled. “I’ve never worn a crown. In fact, I’ve only seen my father wear one for formal occasions.” He looked down at his clothes. “I didn’t think I needed to wear any more red today.”

“I thought you looked very handsome in your family’s colors,” Genevieve gushed. “And you were wonderful at the competitions. I can’t believe you fought everyone left-handed.”

It was Jensen’s turn to hide a blush. He scratched the back of his bowed head. “Thank you. That’s very kind of you. I wanted everyone to have fun and feel capable. It wasn’t a life or death battle.” He turned and found Jared smiling at him. “Are you hungry? Shall we get something to eat?”

Jared’s hand went reflexively to his stomach, and Jensen laughed. “Of course, you’re hungry. I’m sure we’ll find something you all will like around here.”

As they ate, Jensen asked them about growing up in the capital, their plans, and, naturally, about Jared. He listened intently to every word and laughed at Chad’s many stories of his rowdy youth. 

“I wish I could have known you then. You seem like you had a fun childhood,” Jensen said. Then he stood. “Will you excuse me? I see my grandparents and want to say ‘hello’.” He gathered their garbage and disposed of it as he went to meet them.

With a fond smile, Jared watched Jensen walk away. Still smiling, he turned back to two furious looking friends.

“What in the world is wrong with you?” Genevieve hissed.

“He’s a mental defective,” Chad explained to her. “He must be. Was dropped on his head as a kid.”

Confused, Jared asked, “What are you talking about?”

“You, you are an idiot. Why the fuck are you refusing to be his Intended?” Chad demanded.

Genevieve nodded. “He’s sweet. He’s gorgeous-”

“He’s got a great ass,” Chad argued. “And I don’t even like boys, but if that guy liked me, I’d consider it,” 

“Yes, but Travis,” Jared stammered only to be met by his friends’ loud groans.

“Was an asshole,” Chad grumbled.

“Crude, but true. Jared, I think you’re only remembering the good times and ignoring the rest,” Genevieve said sympathetically. 

Jared huffed and rolled his eyes. “No, I’m not. I remember everything, and that’s why I have to find him.”

“Just because Travis was the first guy you fucked doesn’t mean he should be the last guy. Never fall in love with your first.”

“I can’t believe this. You’re the one that said the Prince would rape me and that Royals couldn’t be trusted,” Jared sniped.

“I was wrong,” Chad growled. “You’re wrong, too, if you can’t see the mistake you’re making.” Then he stood. “I’m getting us some ale. I can’t accept your stupid decision sober.”

“I’m so glad you sat in the Royal box. I would have felt like a fool if it had remained empty,” Jensen confessed to his grandparents. 

“You did great out there, kid. I can’t believe you bested Amell’s boy,” his grandfather added, slapping Jensen on the shoulder.

“Thanks. I spent the last month practicing, so I had better be adequate.”

“Why did you change your clothes? You look so handsome in your princely attire,” his grandmother asked, smoothing a hand over his shoulders.

Jensen shrugged. “I don’t know. I thought it was too formal for meeting Jared’s friends.”

“Oh, we had a splendid time meeting Jared and his friends,” his grandmother said. “That Genevieve is quite fetching.”

“Yes, she’s positively charming,” Jensen agreed.

“She was considerably polite, too,” his grandmother continued. “I hear she’s a talented seamstress.”

Jensen’s grandfather rolled his eyes. “Mother.”

“I’m just saying, she wouldn’t be an awful alternative.”

Jensen took a breath, then smiled. “No, but I was thinking I’d introduce her to Stephan.”

His grandfather nodded. “That would be a smart match if she’s as clever as she is pretty.”

His grandmother sighed in agreement. Jensen kissed her cheek. “Save a dance for me later.”

The woman beamed at him. “You know I will.”

When Jensen returned to Jared and the others, he noticed they were no longer smiling and teasing. “Why the glum faces?” He turned to Jared. “Did you tell them about our trip?” Without waiting for a reply, he turned to Chad and Genevieve. “Yes, Jared will be gone for a while, but it’s not like you’ll never see him again. We’ll bring Travis back, or when Jared returns for his things, we’ll throw another massive party for the two of them.”

Chad and Genevieve gaped at the Prince before combusting at Jared. “You’re going after Travis? Seriously?!” 

“What the hell are you thinking?”

Shocked at Jared’s friends’ reaction, Jensen put a hand on Jared’s shoulder. “Stop it. Don’t chide Jared for his loyalty to Travis. Isn’t that what we all want? Someone who will love us no matter the distance? No matter the circumstance? I’ve offered Jared the kingdom, but he’s honoring his promise and choosing love.” He paused and smiled softly at Jared before continuing. “Don’t we all want someone to love us that much?”

“Thank you,” Jared whispered with a small grateful smile.

Jensen shook his head and turned back to the others. “I’m sorry. Forgive me, I’m a little defensive about Jared.” He clapped his hands and went on, “This is supposed to be a party. Why don’t we forget all this and do something fun? Jared, what would you like to see first?”

“The animal show?” he suggested with a hopeful shrug.

Jensen grinned broadly. “Absolutely! My uncle sent his lions. Let’s see if they can impress you.” He held out his hand to assist Genevieve. “Miss Genevieve, may I escort you to the animal show?”

“Yes, thank you.” She smiled sweetly at him, and all was forgiven.

Jensen leaned close to her ear and whispered, “If you like, I have a friend I could present to you. I’ll point him out when I see him, and you can tell me if you’d like an introduction.”

“Really?” She grinned enthusiastically at the idea. 

“Yes, his name is Stephan, and I’m sure he’ll be delighted to meet you.”

After the lions entertained them with their strength, grace, and ferocious roars, the foursome watched dogs compete in an obstacle course. Afterward, the glass blowers dazzled them with stunning creations.

Finally, Jared decided they needed more to eat. As they made their way to a vendor, Jensen spotted Stephan and led Genevieve to him for introductions.

When she was certain no one else would hear her, Genevieve asked, “May I ask you something?”

Intrigued, Jensen nodded. “Of course you may.”

She took a breath to calm her nerves before speaking. “You could easily have anyone you wanted. So when Jared refused you, why didn’t you put him out? I’m sorry. It’s not my place. And if it’s too personal, you can tell me to mind my own business.”

Jensen wanted to laugh. If he could have anyone, like she said, then why didn’t he have Jared? “My mother thought that, in time, Jared might come around. I knew he wouldn’t. He made that quite clear. But, since I had disrupted his life so drastically, I hoped giving him a place to stay would be a small step in making it up to him.” 

Eager to change the subject, he leaned close to whisper in her ear. “There’s Stephan. He’s the gentleman in green who just threw the ax.” 

Genevieve looked over at the handsome man, and her eyes grew wide. “Oh.”

“Would you like to meet him?”

“Do I look all right?” she asked a little breathlessly. 

“You look lovely,” Jensen replied before calling out, “Stephan!” and walking toward the man. 

Wondering who would dare to address him so familiarly, Stephan turned with a scowl. “Who-?” Finally recognizing Jensen, Stephan was about to genuflect when the Prince shook his head and grabbed his arm to stop him. “Wh-why are you dressed like that?”

“I’m just trying to fit in,” Jensen replied quickly. “Stephan, I would like you to meet Miss Genevieve. She is a dear friend of Jared’s.”

Stephan bowed and kissed Genevieve’s hand. “It is my pleasure to meet you, Miss Genevieve.”

Genevieve blushed brightly. “Thank you. Likewise. You were wonderful with the bow and arrow earlier.”

“Thank you. Though it is a job requirement.” He smirked at Jensen.

“Stephan’s father is the Chief General of my father’s army. Someday, Stephan will take command,” Jensen explained. 

“It looks like you’re talented with the ax, too.”

Stephan smiled at her. “Thank you, Miss Genevieve. Would you --” he paused and shook his head as he turned toward Jensen. “I’m sorry. Why are you dressed like that? You’re the Prince! You should look like the Prince!”

Jensen’s eyes darted to the people nearby that overheard him. He smiled politely and spoke to Stephan through his fake smile. “I didn’t want special treatment. I just want to look like one of the people.”

“What are you talking about? Didn’t you hear the crowd earlier? This is your day. Your people want to see you!” Exasperated, Stephan turned to Genevieve. “Tell him I’m right.”

Genevieve smiled sympathetically at the Prince. “He’s right, Your Majesty. It’s a big deal when your family comes into town. I think it would mean a lot to the performers to say they performed for you. The vendors, too.”

Stephan looked validated. “See!”

“You really think so?” Jensen looked unconvinced.

Genevieve’s face brightened as a thought occurred to her. “Jared’s never seen you as the Prince, in public, I mean, has he?”

“No, why?”

She smirked. “I think it’s something he should see before your trip north.”

Jensen looked unconvinced, but then Stephan added, “You deserve to be the Prince at your own party.”

“Okay, okay,” Jensen agreed with a sigh. “You’ll tell Jared where I’ve gone?”

“Absolutely,” Genevieve replied, pleased that Jensen was taking their advice. 

“Tahmoh,” Jensen called as he turned, and a sizable man rushed to his side. “I’m going to change clothes. Will you please remain as Miss Genevieve’s escort?”

“Yes, Sir,” the man replied, bowing and clicking his heels, then stepping behind Genevieve.

Jensen took her hand. “These fine gentlemen will make sure no harm comes to you on your way back to Jared. Please excuse me.”

Chad pulled Jared aside. “I will never bring this up again, I swear,” he began once they were alone. “I was wrong about the Prince. He’s a decent man.” 

Jared’s eyes rolled as he sighed.

Chad ignored him and spoke with a rare seriousness. “If Travis were here, he wouldn’t care about anything but drinking, and you would do nothing but wait around for him. The Prince is all about making sure you’re happy.”

“Chad,” Jared whined. 

“No. Hear me out. Explain to me why you’re still hung up on Travis. Because what you had with that guy was fun, but it was kid stuff. It’s time to grow up, man.”

“Travis and I made promises to each other.”

“So?”

“So, what would happen if I became the Intended and then Travis came back?” Jared snapped in a harsh whisper. “Would he want me back? Would he make demands on the Royal family? If Travis and I no longer love each other, then I will get out of those promises. Until then, I’m not free to be with anyone, no matter how wonderful they are.” 

Chad stared at him for a moment. “So, you _do_ like the Prince?”

“Sure, I like him, but I’m not free to love him.”

Chad grinned. “But, maybe after seeing Travis?”

Jared shrugged. “I don’t know, maybe.”

The moment Jensen was out of earshot, Genevieve turned to Stephan. “Do you know of any men, men of position or stature, aside from you, that are here today?”

Stephan looked affronted, as if she didn’t find him worthy enough. “Yes, I know a few.”

“Would any of them be interested in the Prince?” she asked, a sly smile forming on her face.

Stephan squinted at her. “Well, with the custom of the Year of Promise, everyone is aware that Prince Jensen must choose a commoner.”

Genevieve rolled her eyes. “I think it would do Jared a world of good to see that others are wishing to be with our Prince.” She leaned close to whisper, “He hates competition.”

Stephan nodded in understanding. “I think I know just the man.” He beckoned one of his men over. “John, find the delegation from Muldera. I want to introduce Mr. Collins to the Prince.” Stephan held out his arm for Genevieve to take. “Shall we wait with Jared for the Prince’s arrival?”

Genevieve accepted his escort with a proud smile. “I wouldn’t miss it.”

Jared didn’t want to wait for Jensen to return from his errand. Festivals like this didn’t happen often, and he wanted to enjoy all of it. He smirked to himself. Hadn’t Chad said something about how Travis would make him wait around? Looks like Jensen wasn’t much different after all.

“Let’s check out the candy makers,” he suggested to the others. He’d get Jensen a bag of something for his sweet tooth so he wouldn’t feel left out. 

“Yeah, all right,” Chad said before Genevieve could argue against it. “There seems to be more people here now.”

As they stood to go, the sound of the crowd grew louder. More and more people were gathering around the path at the center of the grounds. Genevieve looked up at Jared. “What’s going on?”

He stood on his toes to see over the others. “I don’t know. Everybody’s just suddenly crowding the path.”

“Well, we should probably see what’s happening,” she proposed looking both innocent and eager. 

Jared didn’t want to fight his way through the crowd, but Genevieve and Stephan moved toward the path. He’d lose them if he didn’t keep up. Suddenly, he could make out what the crowd was calling out. “Prince Jensen over here!” “Your Majesty over here!” and “Prince Jensen!” were being shouted over and over.

His height gave him the advantage of seeing over most of the crowd. Surrounded by several of the Royal Guard, Jensen was walking down the path, greeting the cheering crowds and graciously shaking hands. He accepted small gifts and handed them to Richard, who was struggling to carry them. Three girls in their early teens were giggling and blushing and holding out a flower crown. When Jensen saw them, he walked over, went to one knee, and bowed his head, allowing the girls to place the crown on him. Then, one by one, he kissed their hands, making them screech in delight. Jared chuckled at Jensen’s surprise at the high-pitched squeal and couldn’t wait to tease him about the crown. At the rate he was moving, Jensen wouldn’t get to him for a while, so Jared ducked out of the crowd and made his way to the vendors.

Genevieve noticed Jared’s absence and whined in Stephan’s ear. “It’s not working! Jared left.”

Stephan frowned. Maybe Jared wasn’t impressed, but at least Jensen could see what he meant to his people. Realizing that his people loved him might be enough to make the Prince choose someone else.

As Jensen drew nearer, Stephan barked an order over his shoulder. Suddenly, several men were standing at attention next to him. Jensen smiled widely at Genevieve and nodded ‘hello’ to Chad. When he looked past them, his smile dimmed; naturally Jared wouldn’t be there. He swallowed that disappointment and hid it behind the grace and manners his parents had drilled into him. 

Jensen told Stephan’s men to be at ease and then confessed, “This has been fun. Loud, but fun. I’m glad I followed your suggestion.”

“See,” Stephan said with enthusiasm. “I am full of outstanding ideas. I had another one while we waited for you. Since you introduced me to the lovely Genevieve, I’d like to return the favor. Perhaps at this evening’s dance you’ll allow me to introduce you to my friend, Mikael.”

Jensen nodded despite not wanting the introduction. “It would be my pleasure, Stephan. I look forward to it.”

Jensen turned to Richard and his guard. “I would like to thank the vendors and then, if we have time, the performers I missed earlier. After that, we’ll go to the banquet hall.”

  
  
  


Jared checked Jensen’s progression for the hundredth time. The Prince had left the main path and was making his way down the row of vendors. He glanced at the woman who’d been helping him. Her gaze was focused on Jensen and not on the work they were doing. “Look, I’ll finish this, you tell me when he’s close, okay?” She made a slight squeak that Jared took to mean agreement. 

He put the finishing touches on his creation as Jensen’s entourage approached the booth. He waited impatiently as Jensen thanked the shop owner for her time and efforts before turning to him. “Why am I not surprised to find you at a sweet shop?” Jensen teased, but his smile was bright and his eyes were kind.

Jared laughed. “I usually follow my stomach, that’s true. But this time, I was trying to make something for you.”

Jensen’s brows rose in curiosity. 

“I can’t compete with a flower crown, but,” he paused, turning to retrieve his creation as the Prince blushed and touched the crown he’d forgotten. Jared continued, “Celeste and I made you this.” He held out a necklace made of red and green paper beads.

Jensen took Celeste’s hand and kissed it. “Thank you. It’s lovely.” Her son rushed to put an arm around her as she nearly swooned from the attention. Jensen then turned to Jared with a quizzical look. “What is it?”

“It’s a necklace made of candy. I wrapped it in the colors of your family crest.” He held it up, and Jensen bowed his head, allowing Jared to place it over him. 

Jensen held up a bead. “It’s candy?” Jared nodded. “Looks like it is enough to keep you fed and stop you from wandering off,” Jensen joked. 

“Ha! You’re funny, Prince,” Jared said with just the right amount of sarcasm to make Jensen smile.

The Prince moved on to the next vendor when Jared stopped him. “Hey, where’s my kiss?”

Jensen practically stumbled, he stopped so suddenly. “What?”

“My kiss. You kissed the girls who gave you the crown. You kissed Celeste. Don’t I get a kiss?” Jared asked. His expression was unreadable, leaving Jensen unsure if he was joking. 

Jensen calmed the flutter of nerves Jared’s question triggered inside him. “You may have a kiss whenever you want one.”

“I want one now.” Jared couldn’t believe the words tumbling from his mouth. This was hardly the place for a first kiss, and deep down, he knew he wasn’t jealous of those girls, and yet…

Jensen took his hand as gently as if it were gossamer and pressed his lips to the warm skin. He looked up at Jared reverently. “Thank you.”

Jared understood why those girls swooned. The air was suddenly quite warm and much too thin. He bowed his head a little and reminded himself to breathe. It was just Jensen, after all. 

“Perhaps you’ll do me the honor of a dance this evening,” Jensen said, breaking the spell Jared felt.

“I can’t wait.”

Jensen accepted his answer with a slight nod and stepped forward before stopping again. “Do you want to join me? I’m thanking the rest of the vendors before going to the banquet hall.”

Jared was about to agree when he saw all the eyes watching them. “I think maybe I should find Chad.”

“Yes, of course.” Jared saw a change in the Prince’s eyes and instantly regretted his answer. He didn’t care about the attention, but the pang of guilt for slighting Jensen troubled him.


	8. Chapter 8

Traditionally, the festival would introduce the Intended to the people, but that wasn’t happening. So Jensen held the dance in the public hall instead of the castle because he didn’t want anyone to feel intimidated attending a party. He provided wine and ale and food and music, everything he thought necessary for an enjoyable party. There was even a surprise planned for the end of the night. His only disappointment was that his family wasn’t there. But Jared was, and Jared’s enjoyment was the only thing that mattered to the Prince.

For Jensen, the night would be successful if Jared agreed to a dance. Just one. Merely a chance to hold Jared was all Jensen wanted. It would be enough to last him for the rest of his life.

After the official announcement of his arrival, the Prince wanted the formalities to end so he could relax and spend time with Jared and his friends. Unfortunately, he had to deal with the procession line. The event that would have introduced the people to his Intended and the Royal family was now something he did alone.

“Your Highness.” Stephan and another man bowed before him. When the man straightened up, Jensen found him to be rather handsome. His blue silk cravat, which matched his eyes, was the color of the tropical sea. “May I present my dear friend, Mikael Collins of Muldera,” Stephan said, placing a hand on the gentleman’s shoulder.

“Please, call me Misha. It’s an honor to meet you, Prince Jensen.”

Jensen raised a brow at Stephan. He shared his plan to move to Muldera with Stephan in confidence. “Muldera? Perhaps later you can tell me about your homeland. I’ve read it’s lovely.”

“It would be my pleasure, Sir. In return, perhaps you could honor me with a dance?”

Jensen glanced at Stephan, who pretended not to be listening but was smirking all the same.

“I look forward to it,” the Prince replied with a polite smile before turning to the next people in line.

* * *

  
  
  


Jared watched the procession inch past Jensen. He was getting bored; he wanted to be with Jensen. Chad was flirting with some girls at the next table, and Genevieve was only with him until Stephan returned. That’s when Jared saw his friend’s recent obsession in the processional. He whispered to her, “Why is Stephan waiting to meet Jensen?”

“He wants to introduce his friend, Mikael to the Prince,” Genevieve replied, watching Jared closely to gauge his reaction. “He’s from Muldera. This is his first time in our capital.”

“Muldera?”

“Mm-hmm. It’s an island nation not too far from here. Mikael is a prominent businessman there. He owns a shipping company.”

A twinge of something scratched at Jared’s thoughts. He looked back at the line and then around the room to confirm his theory. Everyone had brought their good looking ‘cousin’ or ‘friend’ to meet the Prince. He leaned close to Genevieve to ask if she thought the same when she whispered excitedly, “Look! Christian Keyes is here. When did he get back to town?”

“I wouldn’t know,” Jared grumbled.

“Ooh, is that Kendrick Sampson with him?” Genevieve asked. “Didn’t he have a crush on you a few years ago?”

He shrugged. The young man was better looking than Jared remembered. His shoulders were broader, and he displayed a confidence he didn’t before. When the two men met Jensen, Jared had to tamp down the urge to cross the room and drag the Prince away. He nearly growled in frustration. It shouldn’t bother him that Jensen was meeting so many good-looking men, Jared had no right to be jealous. So why did he want to rip Christian’s head off when the man made Jensen laugh?

Genevieve’s hand on his arm brought him out of his musings. “Wouldn’t Prince Jensen and Christian make a handsome couple?”

“What?” Hadn’t his friend been pushing him to choose Jensen?

“Well… the Prince has to choose someone. If not you, why not Christian?”

Jared glared at her, but she was too engrossed in watching the crowd to notice. “I’m getting something to drink,” he muttered.

“Get something for me, too,” Genevieve said, smirking to herself as he stalked off.

* * *

  
  


The moment he shook the last hand, Jensen found Jared as if his eyes were magnets. Miss Julie did a marvelous job tailoring Jared’s suit. It accentuated his broad shoulders and narrow hips and made Jensen want to feel the material under his hands. Since there were no more princely obligations for him tonight, Jensen hoped to spend the rest of the evening with Jared.

“Are you having fun?” he asked, coming to stand next to Jared.

“No,” Jared replied, but upon seeing Jensen’s smile fade entirely, he quickly added, “It’s not your fault. Genevieve is no fun now that she’s enamored with Stephan.”

“Oh.” Jensen took a breath of relief. “Sorry. Stephan is an exceptional man. If they’re a suitable match, your friend will be well taken care of.”

Jared nodded. “Enough about them. Are you finally free for the evening? Or is there more the Prince needs to do?”

Jensen replied with a slight shrug. “I promised a dance to my grandmother. Oh, and to Stephan’s friend,” he added as an afterthought.

Jared tilted his head and gave him a half-smile. “Yes, but I think you promised me first.” He set his half-empty drink on the tray of a passing waiter and took Jensen’s hand. “May I?”

Jensen nodded, a smile blooming on his face. “It would be my pleasure.”

Jensen led them around the dance floor, unable to stop his joy from showing in his smile. One hand held Jared’s, and the other was low on Jared’s back. Jensen relished the moment. The material of Jared’s jacket was as silky as it looked. “Miss Julie did a fine job on your suit. It fits you perfectly.”

“Thank you. You look handsome in your prince uniform, too.” Jared bit his tongue. The Prince hadn’t said he was handsome.

“I hate this thing.”

Jared blinked in surprise. “Why? You look good in it.”

“I thought it would remind you of the first night we met. That was the worst night of my life.” Jensen paused and shook his head. “Nevermind, it doesn’t matter. What matters is that you have a wonderful time. Did you enjoy yourself today?”

“Yes, especially when I was with you.” Jared wanted to know why the Prince thought that was the worst night of his life, but let it go for now. He didn’t want to dwell on unpleasant feelings, so he changed the subject. “Where is the necklace I gave you?”

Jensen smiled. “I had Richard put it away for safekeeping. I suppose you’re hungry?”

“Always, and now I have no excuse to nibble on your neck.”

Jared’s reply made Jensen nearly miss a step. He turned them to cover his clumsiness. “Guess we should feed you before you turn cannibal.”

“Definitely,” he replied, but Jared held on when Jensen tried to release his hand. “After the song. I want at least one full dance with you.” Jensen glowed as they fell into step again.

When the song ended, Jensen stopped but didn’t relinquish Jared’s hand. “Let’s get some pie. Would you like some pie? My grandmother baked some and so did Ruth. Yeah, let’s get a slice.”

Jared grinned at the Prince’s rambling. “You know I love sweets. I’m sure anything your grandmother baked is heavenly.”

“It’s the best. Just don’t tell Ruth I said so.”

As Jensen led them through the party, it amused Jared how oblivious Jensen was to the looks they were getting. The crowd would part for the Prince and then whisper the moment they passed. Jared felt like telling them, “That’s right; the Prince chose me, the orphaned boy from Mr. Beaver’s shop.”

* * *

After the pie, which Jared agreed was the most delicious thing he ever ate, Jensen danced with his grandmother. Jared waited for the song to be over and for the Prince to return, but when the song finished, only Jensen’s grandmother returned. Jared scanned the dance floor and found the Prince dancing with the man from Muldera. Jared swallowed his disappointment and sulked off to join Genevieve and Stephan.

Genevieve glanced around the room, her eyes landing on Christian. The gentleman was watching the Prince and Stephan’s friend with interest. She took in the crowd around the dance floor. Everyone was scrutinizing Jensen’s every move like he was prey. She looked up at Jared and could tell he noticed it too. “For a person so desperate to find his ex,” she began, “you sure seem bothered by the Prince dancing with someone else.”

“I’m not bothered, Jensen can do as he pleases,” Jared argued, but his clenched jaw said otherwise. When Christian stepped forward for the next dance, Jared finished his drink in one go.

Genevieve clutched Jared’s arm and dragged him to a quiet corner. “Why don’t you tell the Prince how you feel?”

For a moment Jared could only blink as he wondered how she figured him out. “Because I’m not sure what I’m feeling. What if Travis doesn’t let me out of the promises we made or worse, he makes demands of Jensen before letting me go? What if when we see each other, we fall in love again?”

“Travis never seemed as invested as you, though I can see him making trouble if he finds out about the Prince.” Genevieve frowned. “I think you’re unsure because you can’t believe you found love again.”

Jared shrugged and looked back at the dance floor where Jensen was dancing with Christian.

“Dance with him so he knows how you feel even if you aren’t free to proclaim it to the world,” Genevieve whispered so only Jared could hear.

“But--” 

“But nothing,” she argued. “You like him. He adores you. For tonight, forget about promises to Travis and go get your man.”

Jared gave her a nervous smile, but she pushed his arm to make him keep moving.

Now that Genevieve was alone, Stephan stepped closer to her. “Looks like it worked.”

“I never doubted it.” Genevieve slipped her hand through his arm. “Jealousy often makes the heart grow fonder.”

Stephan held out his hand in an invitation to join the dancers. As Genevieve accepted he said, “I will have to thank the Prince for introducing me to a beautiful genius.”

* * *

  
  


Relief washed over Jensen when Jared approached for a dance. He smiled at Jared as if the man were a gift made just for him. 

“May I have this dance?” Jared asked over the shoulder of the man dancing with the Prince.

“Absolutely.” Jensen let go of Christian with a slight nod of thanks and took Jared’s hand. “I was hoping for another dance. I didn’t want to be rude to our guests, but I didn’t want to dance with anyone but you and my grandmother.”

Jared smiled and let those words wash away his jealousy. “I consider myself lucky. Everyone in the room wants a dance with you.”

Jensen shook his head. “They want a dance with the Prince. They don’t care about me. I could put Richard in this outfit, and they’d ignore me in favor of a dance with him.”

“Don’t sell yourself short, Jensen. You wouldn’t be ignored in any room.”

Unsure of what to make of Jared’s words, Jensen huffed a slight laugh to hide his sudden rush of nerves. They danced without talking for a few minutes until the inevitable tap on the shoulder halted their steps. 

“May I?”

Jensen barely looked at the man. “No, thank you. I will finish this dance with Jared. Perhaps another time.”

Jared blinked in surprise, but Jensen’s soft smile reassured him, and they continued their dance. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“I did, or I wouldn’t be able to spend time with you, that’s what today was all about.”

Jared smiled. “You really put on a wonderful festival and party. I don’t even know how you knew about so many things I like.”

Jensen’s brows wrinkled as he looked up at him. “I’m glad you enjoyed the festival, but it was easy to have acts and vendors you’d appreciate. All I had to do was pay attention to you, you’re mostly an open book.” Hoping that didn’t insult Jared, he quickly added, “A fascinating read, but you don’t hide your opinions.”

Jared smirked thinking, ‘If you only knew’. “Okay, I know why the candy makers and the animal acts were there, but why the glass blowers?”

“Well, because you respect craftsmen with skills, you don’t have. And I’ve seen you admire my mother’s collection of blown glass figures and globes more than once.”

Jensen answered so matter-of-factly that Jared chuckled to himself. He doubted Travis knew that about him. Genevieve and Stephan were dancing nearby, reminding Jared that she too could read him. “I don’t want to be an open book.”

“I didn’t mean to suggest you’re simple to read,” Jensen rushed to explain. “I meant that you’re genuine and unpretentious. Please don’t be insulted.”

Jared saw the anguish in the Prince’s eyes at the thought of slighting him. “Well, I’d rather be a man of mystery, but I guess it’s okay that my friends can read me,” Jared replied, hoping to relieve Jensen.

The Prince smiled to himself, grateful Jared considered him a friend. The song was ending, making him worry that Jared would leave, and he’d have to dance with someone else. Then Jared broke into his concern by saying, “Let’s get some air. I’m sure you could use a break from dancing.”

“Excellent idea.” Jensen led them across the room to a set of doors that led to the terrace. Once outside, they climbed a set of stairs that opened to a private balcony. They sat back on some couches and stretched their legs out onto the low table in front of them. “I could go for some wine. Ale and beer fill me up too much. Would you like some?”

Jared was nearly too comfortable to answer. “Sure. I’ll have whatever you have as long as I don’t have to get up.”

“Alex, bring us a bottle of wine and have someone light that fire,” Jensen commanded the footman at the balcony entrance. The man bowed and went back inside. A moment later, another man lit the small fireplace and put a screen in front of it, and Alex opened the wine and poured two glasses. “Delicious,” Jensen said after a sip of wine. “Thank you, gentlemen.” He raised his glass to Jared. “Cheers.”

“Cheers.” Jared clinked Jensen’s glass with his own. He took a sip and sat back with a smile on his face. “This is almost perfect.”

Jensen sat up. “Almost? What more do you need? I’ll get it for you.”

Jared chuckled. “Nothing, nothing. Everything is fine.”

“But it’s your day. If you’re dissatisfied, tell me. I’ll do everything I can to--”

“Jensen, everything is fine. Relax, please.”

Concern marred the Prince’s features as he studied Jared. “You would tell me if you wanted anything, wouldn’t you?”

Jared opened his eyes and saw the distress on Jensen’s face. He reached up, touching Jensen’s face as if he could wipe away the worry like one wiped away tears. “I want for nothing but to sit back and enjoy the fire and the wine with you.”

Jensen stared into Jared’s eyes, having forgotten how to breathe or speak at the moment of the touch. He was about to give in to the desire to lean forward and press his lips to Jared’s when the other man leaned away and back into the couch. “Today was the best day I can remember.”

Jensen took a breath. “Good, but I have one more surprise for you,” he said as he, too, relaxed into his couch.

“I can’t wait. I’m sure I’ll love it.”

Jared didn’t have to wait long. The clock tower was chiming the hour when Alex stepped up and whispered in Jensen’s ear.

“Excellent!” Jensen stood and held out a hand to help Jared to his feet. “You don’t want to miss this.”

As they stepped to the rail of the balcony, the door down below opened, and the crowd filled the terrace. An excited buzz worked through the crowd when footmen dimmed the lights. Suddenly the sky was lit with colorful explosions, and the crowd cheered. Fireworks of every color filled the air and the sound was loud enough that Jared could feel them in his chest. “This is amazing!”

He turned to see Jensen smiling with childlike wonder. “I love how something made for war is turned into something so beautiful,” Jensen explained.

Though Jared found the fireworks fascinating, the Prince captivated him. Jared gave in to his urges and stood behind Jensen, allowing himself to wrap his arms around the Prince in a hug. He rested his chin on Jensen’s shoulder. “This is incredible.”

Jensen sucked in a breath at the touch of Jared’s arms around him. He leaned back, just the slightest amount, to feel Jared’s chest at his back. Over the explosions of fireworks, Jensen heard the distinct sound of a throat being cleared, a reminder that they weren’t alone. Jensen put his hands on Jared’s arms where they wrapped around him and held tight. Then he turned his head imperceptibly to Jared. “If you stand like that, Alex will think we’re improper.” He held Jared’s arms and leaned into the touch as he spoke so that Jared would know it didn’t bother him.

Jared turned his head, his lips millimeters from the Prince’s, and eased back, whispering an apology. “I forgot he was there.” His eyes focused on Jensen’s lips; he had been close enough to steal a kiss. Jensen couldn’t tear his eyes away from Jared’s. He had never seen that look in them before, and it stole his ability to do anything but stare.

An exceptionally loud firework caused them both to jump and then laugh as it lit the sky. “Jensen, I can’t believe you did this for me.”

“I would do anything for you, but I love fireworks. I did this for me.” Jensen grinned into the night sky. “Although I am pleased you’re enjoying them.”

The crowd cheered the finale, and Jensen smiled brighter than he had all day. If this was his last act as their Prince, he hoped they’d remember how much they enjoyed it.


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone was in high spirits the day after the festival. The staff joked with Jared and Jensen, and Jared had never seen the Prince so relaxed. They ate their lunch under shade trees in the garden while Jensen explained their upcoming trip. He just finished telling Jared how many men would join them when a page interrupted them.

“Sir, sorry for the intrusion, but I have news about your parents,” the boy began. “They have been delayed and won’t return until tomorrow.”

Jensen frowned. “Very well, thank you.” The page nodded and left them to finish their lunch.

“Jared, I’m sorry, but we can’t leave until my parents return. There’s kind of an unwritten rule that one of us needs to be in the capital.”

Jared smiled with understanding. “You probably want to see them before we leave, don’t you? One day shouldn’t matter.”

“Thank you for understanding. And yes, my mother will want to know all about the festival.”

Jared grinned. “Tell her it was incredible. That you were the best in every competition. That the food was amazing, the dancing was delightful, and the fireworks were fantastic.”

Jensen chuckled. “You have quite a way with words. Honestly, the important thing is that you had a good time.”

He squeezed Jensen’s hand and smiled when the Prince met his gaze. “I did. I had the best time.” Then he closed his eyes and laid back on the grass.

Jensen studied Jared’s face as the sun and shadows played across his features. He wanted to lean down and kiss those warm pink lips. They had been so close last night. It hadn’t been a dream. Jared had wrapped his arms around him; they had almost kissed. Jared had feelings for him, he was sure of it...or had it been the wine? Perhaps Jared drank too much. He did fall asleep on the ride back to the castle. Jensen cherished that memory, as well. Feeling Jared nestled against him, Jared’s head on his shoulder and his long legs stretched across the carriage to the seat opposite them was something Jensen would never forget.

How could he find out if Jared’s feelings were real or just wine?

“Sir! Sir, There’s a couple at the gate claiming to need to speak to Mr. Jared.” A young page approached, breathing as if he’d ran the entire way from the gate to the garden.

Jared propped himself up on his elbows. “Who is it?”

“I don’t know, sir. Says he’s a friend of yours. Said you and the Prince need to talk to his lady friend.”

Jared and Jensen exchanged looks and followed the page to the gate.

“Jason, open the gate,” Jensen said when he saw who it was. “Chad, come in, welcome.”

Chad bowed his head. “Thank you, your Majesty.” Then he elbowed the woman with him, and she curtsied.

“I thought you was lyin’,” she whispered to Chad.

“Told you,” he whispered back.

Once inside and seated, Jensen smiled at the woman. “Chad, please introduce your lovely friend.”

“Right. Jared, your Majesty, this is the lovely Brianna. Brianna, this is my dear friend, Prince Jensen, and my other friend, Jared.”

“Your Majesty.” She attempted another curtsey from her chair and nearly fell. “I thought he was lyin’,” she mumbled.

Jensen helped her up. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, miss.” He looked at Chad for an explanation, but Jared spoke up.

“So, Chad, what brings you and the lovely Miss Brianna here today?” Jared asked, trying not to look annoyed.

“She knows Travis. I mean, she met him, just recently as she was performing.” Chad bubbled with excitement. “Tell them what you told me. Tell them about Travis.”

Brianna looked from Jensen to Jared and back, shrinking in her seat and looking as nervous as a naughty child. “I’m a singer with one of the troupes you hired for the festival, The Birdwell Sisters. Only we’re not sisters, we just sing together.”

“Get to the stuff about Travis,” Chad said harshly.

“I am,” she sniped back. “We were up in Lancaster about six or seven weeks ago, and that’s where I met Travis.”

Jared looked from her to Chad. “How do you know it’s the same Travis that I know?”

“Well, he said his name was Wade, Travis Wade. He’s got real pretty blue eyes and a nice smile,” she paused as she thought. “His family runs the mill in the town, so he’s kind of a big deal, or at least he thinks he is. He struck me as kind of a big fish in a small pond, if you know what I mean.”

Chad nodded like she had described Travis flawlessly. Jensen kept his eyes trained on Jared, scrutinizing his reaction. Jared squinted. “We’ve heard of other Travis’s before.”

“Oh right, tell him the rest of it,” Chad demanded, tapping Brianna on the arm. The woman blushed and glanced at Jensen. “The Prince won’t judge you, I promise.”

She took a breath and said, “Well, like I told you yesterday, Travis flirted with me all night. He told me he had a weakness for dimples.” She smiled, showcasing the dimples in question. “After our show, he was trying to impress me. So, he told me about living in the capital and traveling and only coming home because he needed to run the family business. He was really nice until I refused to sleep with him. Then he called me ignorant and some other inappropriate words, but I told him I’m not that kind of girl.”

“She’s not,” Chad confirmed immediately. “I spent half my wages trying to get her to be, but she wasn’t having it.”

Jared’s jaw clenched, but he remained quiet.

“Lancaster isn’t far from Porthcawl. If he went North to fight alongside his family,” Jensen began, but Jared interrupted him.

“Thank you, Miss Brianna, Chad.” Jared smiled stiffly at them. “Please excuse me. I have some things I must attend to before my trip.” He fled from the room, leaving the others to stare after him.

Shocked at Jared’s sudden departure, Jensen turned to his guests to excuse him when Chad stood. “I’ll go after him.”

A footman showed Chad the way, and he easily caught up with Jared.

“Jay, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“Yes, you did,” Jared sniped at him.

“No, not really. I wanted you to see that Travis has moved on, and you should, too.” He pulled a paper from his coat pocket. “I checked with my boss, and he says if you get Travis to sign this in front of a witness, he won’t have any claim on you.”

As Jared took the paper and read it, his anger left him. “Guess working for a solicitor finally paid off. Thanks, Chad.”

Chad grinned. “That’s what friends are for. You’ve always been there for me. I’m trying to return the favor.”

After their guests left, Jensen could barely look at Jared. His reaction to the news about Travis was all Jensen needed to know. Despite Jared’s actions yesterday, Jared still loved Travis, and Jensen had little chance at winning his heart. “So now that you know where Travis is, or at least have a decent idea, do you want to leave right away?”

Jared’s brows furrowed in confusion. “I thought you had to wait for your parents to return.”

Jensen cleared his throat. “I do, but you don’t. There’s no reason you need to wait for me.”

Jared shrugged, hoping to look nonchalant. “It’s one more day, after all this time, I don’t mind waiting one day if you’ll be able to join me.”

  
  


A solemn mood fell over the castle when the King and Queen arrived home. The staff acted as if fault would be found with every task.

The King and Queen summoned Jensen to their parlour just after tea. The Prince could tell by the maid’s expression that his parents were in foul moods. Once they were alone, his father began. “Has Jared agreed to be your Intended?”

“No, Sir.”

“I hear that this Travis person has been located and that you are leaving tomorrow to reunite them.” 

“Yes, Sir.”

“That is a mistake. You will remain here and choose another Intended. Jared will travel with an escort to the North.”

“I don’t want another Intended. I love Jared. I won’t be forced into a loveless arrangement with someone.”

“What about your duty to your country?” his father demanded. “Don’t you love your country?”

“You know I do. But how can I rule if I’m unhappily wed? If I have to worry about my spouse’s motives?” Jensen argued.

“It’s your responsibility, Jensen. As first born, the mantle of this kingdom is yours,” his mother said. “Are you choosing Jared over your country and your family?” 

“No, I’m choosing Jared because I love him beyond all reason,” Jensen explained.

“I’m not saying you can’t be friends with the man,” his father replied. “Appoint him to your court, if you want him around. His professors tell me he is rather clever. But you are wasting your year of promise!”

Jensen turned to his mother. “You said to give it time and I might win his heart.”

The King didn’t let her answer. “The law is the law. If you go with him, don’t come back. You will no longer be Prince Jensen and my son. It’s your decision. Your country or this boy.” 

The Queen gasped.

“That’s not fair!” Jensen replied, struggling to keep his emotions controlled.

“The world isn’t fair, Jensen!” the King growled, “You have had months to find a replacement and have done nothing!”

“I’ve shown Jared my worth as a partner and as a leader. He no longer thinks I’ve ruined his life. Please, let me take this trip with him. Perhaps once he sees Travis he will realize the memory doesn’t live up to the man and I will have a chance. If not, maybe when I see them together I will get over him.”

The King dismissed that idea with a wave of his hand. “I have made my decision. You may come back with another Intended or don’t come back at all.”

Jared stood in front of his wardrobe wondering what would be appropriate for him to take. Miss Julie had replaced most of his clothes with new ones. Should he pack these? How much would he need for this trip? Having never left the capital before, Jared felt overwhelmed making the most basic decisions. When would Jensen be done meeting with his parents? Jared wondered. He needed advice and didn’t know whom else to ask.

A soft knock on his door and a quiet “Jared?” made him wonder if his thoughts could summon the Prince whenever he wanted him.

“Come in, Jensen!” Jared called from across the room as he continued to stare at his clothing, hoping the right choices would become obvious the longer he stared.

“I’m sorry to bother you, Jared, but do you truly want me to accompany you on this trip? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

Jared turned to face Jensen and was surprised to find him still at the door. He hadn’t stepped further into the room. Jared crossed the room to him. “Yes. Please.” He took Jensen’s hand and led him to the wardrobe. “I don’t know what to pack. What should I bring?”

“Well, you’ll need...” Jensen paused, then he stepped around Jared and took items from the closet. “Here this should do,” he said, placing the items on Jared’s bed. “Something for riding and something for when you meet Travis. That jacket looks good on you so bring that.”

“Thank you.”

Jensen nodded. “You’ll have a pack on your horse and two carrying supplies. We can send the rest of your things to you no matter where you stay.”

“Thank you,” Jared repeated, concerned that Jensen hadn’t looked at him yet. “Jensen, is something wrong?”

“No, of course not,” Jensen said, glancing at Jared then back to the clothes. “You didn’t answer my question, though. Should I join you on this trip? Won’t it be awkward?”

After studying the Prince for a moment, Jared took his hand again and led him to the window that overlooked the gardens. They sat in the overstuffed chairs there. “Jensen, I’ve never been on an overnight trip. I’ve never even been out of the capital. And,” he took a breath and met Jensen’s eyes. “You’re my friend, right?” Jensen nodded. Jared exhaled in relief. “You’re probably my best friend. I trust you completely. I know you won’t tease me when I tell you I’m scared. I can’t make this trip without you.”

Jensen took a deep breath. “You have no reason to be afraid, but if that’s how you feel, I will go with you.” He looked out the window for a minute. The sun was low in the sky, casting long shadows over the gardens below. He would miss playing with Lady in those gardens and hoped his melancholy wasn’t obvious. “It means a lot to me that you regard me as a friend. Thank you, Jared.”

Jared smiled to himself as he considered how much had changed in the past few months. His best friend was an actual prince. “Jensen, of course you’re my friend. In fact, you are the only one of my friends that doesn’t want something from me.”

“That’s not true, Jared, you forget. I want what I can’t have.” Sadness weighed on him as he turned to face Jared. “I will never force anything between us and the moment my company is no longer wanted, please tell me.” 

Jared studied him for a moment. “What’s wrong? You’re not acting like yourself.”

“Sorry.” Jensen mumbled, apparently he failed to hide his sorrow.

“Don’t do that. Don’t apologize when you’ve done nothing wrong.”

Jensen sighed, fighting the urge to apologize for apologizing.

“Can you tell me what has made you change from the carefree Jensen you were yesterday?”

Jensen closed his eyes to shut out Jared’s pleading expression. He refused to tell Jared about the banishment. If Jared chose him out of pity, it would seem like he had forced Jared’s hand. Knowing he had to say something, he turned to Jared. “I realize that this chapter of my life, my time at home, is ending. I need to grow up and be on my own and it’s making me nostalgic and, I guess, melancholic. Sorry for my poor mood. I’ll try harder not to --”

“Don’t apologize for your feelings, Jensen,” Jared groaned.

Frustrated that nothing he did was right, Jensen sighed, “Please don’t be angry with me. I can’t endure you being angry with me, too.”

“I’m not angry, Jensen. How could I be? You’ve done so much for me. I’m concerned.” He reached over and squeezed Jensen’s arm in reassurance. “I understand. I’m feeling the same way.”

“You are?”

“Yes.” Jared took a breath so he could organize his thoughts. “You are sitting in my favorite chair.”

Jensen looked down at the chair in confusion. What did the chair have to do with anything?

“When I sit there,” Jared began nodding at the chair, “I can see into the gardens and watch you play with Lady. You always look so happy when you're with her.”

Jensen sat up straight and peered out the window. Jared had a view of his mother’s garden and the lawn leading up to the stables. 

“Did I ever thank you for all of this?” Jared continued.

“For all of what?”

“This. This incredible room, the books, the telescope, the bed that is actually big enough for me to stretch out. Your mother told me you did all of this for me. I never thanked you,” Jared explained. 

“You don’t have to thank me. It’s my duty to provide for you and make you comfortable.” 

“You went above just doing your ‘duty’. I am comfortable and welcome here,” Jared said. “You built that bed specially for me and,” he paused as he looked around the room, his eyes landing on the door that was always locked. He turned back to Jensen. “I can’t believe it’s my last night here.”

Jensen sighed. “Me either.”

“My first night that bed terrified me and now I’m heartbroken to leave it behind.”

Jensen was more confused than ever. “The bed terrified you?”

“Yeah. I never saw a bed so big. I thought it meant you would share it with me, and at the time I really didn’t want that.”

Jensen’s eyes narrowed. What did Jared mean by ‘at the time’? He shook his head. “Again, I wish I had been able to talk to you before all this. I would have explained how nothing would happen without your consent.”

Jared tilted his head and studied the Prince. “Maybe it happened the way it was supposed to. If you had spoken to me, I would have told you about Travis and you wouldn’t have chosen me and we would never have become friends. I truly cherish our friendship, Jensen.”

Jensen found solace in those words. “Thank you, Jared. I do, too.” Jared’s smile was so open and honest that Jensen’s spirits lifted.

“There is one thing that always bothered me about this room,” Jared said, turning in his chair to look at the locked door. “Why is that door locked? Where does it go?”

Feeling heat rise in his cheeks, Jensen cleared his throat before he spoke. “That’s the lover’s walk,” he explained. “It leads to my room. It’s part of the tradition. If the Intended wishes, he or she may ask the Royal for the key. The Royal has the key but no lock. The door doesn’t open from the Royal’s side. Only the Intended can unlock the door. But they can only unlock it by asking the Royal for the key. It’s supposed to ensure that any unchaperoned visit is consensual.” 

“Huh.” Jared wrinkled his face. “Did your parents use it?”

Jensen made a disgusted face. “I don’t want to think about it.” 

Jared laughed. “What about now? We’re unchaperoned.”

Jensen shook his head. “Not really, your door is open and Richard and Rob are right outside the door.”

“They are?”

“Richard!” Jensen shouted to prove his point, and the valet appeared.

“Yes, Sir?”

“Please help Jared pack for our trip,” Jensen commanded as he stood. “Good night, Jared. Sleep well, I’ll see you at first light.”


	10. Chapter 10

“Why are we stopping?” Jared asked, seeing nothing but trees around him.

“We have to set camp while there’s still daylight,” Jensen explained. He dismounted, then walked over to take the reins to Jared’s horse so he could climb off his horse.

“Camp?” Jared looked around the small clearing, and panic curled in his stomach. “We’re going to sleep here?”

Jared climbed off the horse as Jensen kept the animal still, but his legs were unsteady, and he nearly collapsed into the Prince. “Oof, sorry. My legs don’t seem to work.”

Jensen chuckled and released the reins to hold Jared. “It’s okay. That can happen after such a long ride.” He helped Jared over to a tree where he could get his balance.

Jared’s dread hit him full force as he took in his forest surroundings. Jensen’s men were busy unpacking the horses and doing things Jared didn’t understand. “Jensen.” He grabbed the Prince’s arm. “Where are we going to sleep?”

“Here, Jared, in tents,” he explained, waving his hand at the small clearing.

Jared blinked. “Tents? What about food? What are we going to eat? I thought we would stay at your home in Wildebridge.”

Surprised by Jared’s outburst, Jensen suppressed a laugh. “Yes, we’re sleeping in tents. We have plenty of food, and we’ll be at Wildebridge tomorrow night.”

Jared didn’t look any less panicked. “But tonight we’re sleeping in the wilderness? With the bears and the wolves and whatever other wild beasts may be out here?”

“Jared, you will be perfectly safe.” Jensen took a blanket and placed it on the ground. “Here, sit down. The men and I will set up camp. Or, if you wish, you can join Rob in gathering firewood.”

Jared noticed all the other men working and decided he should contribute. Maybe it would take his mind off his fear of sleeping outdoors. “I don’t mind gathering firewood,” he said meekly. 

“Good!” Jensen beamed at him. “I will lead the horses to the creek. You’ll see, camping out can be fun.”

As Rob showed him the type of wood to collect for the fire, Jared asked, “Do Jensen’s parents camp like this when they go to Wildebridge?”

Rob snorted. “No, they would stay at inns along the way. But the Prince enjoys camping, and it makes for a much faster trip. We’ll get to Wildebridge tomorrow. If we were traveling with the King and Queen, it would take three days.”

After several trips into the woods for wood, Jared had worked up an appetite. It surprised him to find a half dozen tents set up and a fire blazing. What shocked him, even more, was seeing the Prince carrying two large dead wood grouse. Jensen handed them off to a man to clean and grinned when Tahmoh said, “Those archery lessons are finally paying off.” 

Jensen ignored the bustling campsite and went straight to Jared. “You and Rob gathered plenty of wood. We’ll be eating soon, but if you’d like some bread or some wine to hold you over…”

“No, I’m not hungry,” Jared replied as he mentally counted the tents.

“Not hungry? What’s wrong?” Jensen asked, his eyes full of concern.

Jared leaned in to whisper. “There are not enough tents for everyone. Does someone have to sleep outside?”

Jensen checked the number of tents and then explained. “No. We’ll be doubling up. Two men to a tent and two men on watch. The men on watch take the tent of the next men on duty.” 

“Watch? Why do we need a watch if you said we’re perfectly safe out here?”

“We’re perfectly safe because we have a watch. The fire keeps most animals away. But I am the Prince and a guard is standard procedure,” Jensen clarified.

Jared nodded, feeling a little more at ease. “I’m sharing your tent, right?”

“Um, no. That would be improper. You’ll be sharing with Rob.”

Jared seized Jensen’s hand in a bone-crushing grip. “No. Please, Jensen. I want to stay with you. Rob can’t protect me if some bear attacked in the middle of the night.”

Jensen tried to shake his hand loose but couldn’t. “Jared, a bear won’t attack our camp --”

“Please, Jensen.” Jared looked so sad and scared, he forced Jensen to give in. 

“Fine, Jared, just let me talk to Rob and Richard. We’ll figure something out.”

Jared finally released his hand and blew out a huge breath of relief. “Thank you, Jensen.”

Jensen approached Richard and glanced around before pulling him to the side to speak privately. “Jared is terrified of sleeping out in these woods. He thinks a wild animal will attack him during the night and that Rob won’t be able to protect him.” 

Richard smirked but knew he shouldn’t laugh. “Well, he’s right. Rob would only be a snack before the bear moved on to eat Mr. Jared.”

“Richard,” the Prince growled, unamused. “He wants to sleep in my tent.”

“Oh.” Richard understood the Prince’s dilemma. Jared wasn’t his Intended, but during the Year of Promise, the Prince had to behave beyond reproach. Rob and Richard understood nothing improper would happen. But what about the other men? “Let’s talk to Tahmoh. He knows the reason for our trip, and if he agrees, then he can make the other men understand.”

Jared paced as Jensen conferred with Richard and then Tahmoh. He worried at a hangnail on his thumb with his teeth as he wondered if he’d get any sleep that night. Surely Jensen’s men would hate him if he begged to ride through the night. They needed food and rest, but wouldn’t the smell of food cooking attract wolves or bear?

Jensen interrupted Jared’s growing concerns by placing a comforting hand on Jared’s shoulder. “I’ve consulted with the others, and if you’d be more comfortable in my tent, you are welcome to sleep there.”

“Thank you.”

Jensen smiled. “Let’s eat dinner by the fire. I’m starved.”

With the fear of the night ahead of him eased, Jared’s appetite returned. “Me, too. I could eat a whole grouse by myself.”

Jensen’s eyes widened. “Good thing we have plenty of food.”

Jensen enjoyed himself almost as much as he had at the festival. The men were in excellent spirits, laughing and joking with one another and telling exaggerated tales of their bravery. 

When some wolves howled, Jared gripped Jensen’s arm in terror. “Nothing to worry about, Mr. Jared,” Tahmoh explained. “Those wolves are alerting other animals that men are in the forest. They can see our fire and know to stay away.”

Jared smiled tightly and slowly released Jensen’s arm. He didn’t feel safer, but he was embarrassed that someone had noticed his fear.

Once in Jensen’s tent, Jared’s fear kept him awake. He didn’t want to disturb Jensen, but every breeze that rustled some leaves startled him. 

“Jared,” Jensen whispered.

“Sorry. I’ll try to--”

“Shh, no, it’s okay. Come here. Give me your hand.”

The tent was tiny, barely big enough for them to lie down. Jared moved towards Jensen’s voice. He couldn’t see the Prince in the darkness, so he blindly waved his hand around until Jensen grabbed it.

“Okay,” the Prince whispered calmly. “Put your other hand on my chest.” Jared rolled on his side facing Jensen and did as he asked. “Good. Get comfortable, but keep your hand right here.” Jensen put his hand over Jared’s hand. Once Jared seemed settled, Jensen said, “Breathe when I breathe.” He took a few slow, deep breaths. “My mom used to do this with Elizabeth and me when we couldn’t sleep,” he explained. “Don’t think about anything but matching my breath.”

“Okay,” Jared said on an exhale. 

Jared didn’t know how long they laid there breathing like that. Jensen was steadfast and peaceful. His hand rested gently over Jared’s, calming him. 

Jared hadn’t been so close to another man since Travis left. Jensen's warmth seeped into Jared and felt as intimate as any time he’d been with Travis. Feeling Jensen’s chest rise and fall with each breath was hypnotic. Jared fell asleep feeling cared for and safe.

The next thing he knew, the sun was up, and the Prince was gently shaking him awake.

“Time to get up. We must pack and get back on the road,” Jensen said, smiling down at him and looking sleep tousled. 

Not sure if he was dreaming, Jared reached up and combed his fingers through Jensen’s hair.

The Price wet his lips, but then blinked and pulled away. “Come on, we mustn’t keep everyone waiting.”


	11. Chapter 11

  
Leaving the forest behind, the palace came into view, glowing in the late day sun. 

"It's beautiful," Jared whispered.

"Yeah. this is the best time to arrive," Jensen agreed. "The stone and brick reflect the sun and brighten the entire village." He nudged his horse into a canter, and the others followed suit. 

Inside the palace walls, the stable master and some grooms greeted them and unpacked the horses. Two footmen opened the doors to a hall as grand as the castle in the capital. The light coming through a giant stained glass window bathed the chamber in fantastic colors and mesmerized Jared. He didn't have time to appreciate it, though, because more footmen ushered them into the next room. 

The servants lined up to greet them. The maids curtseyed, and the men bowed as Jensen entered. At the end of the line, wearing a smile that was more of a smirk, stood Danneel. Her curtsey was barely a dip in the knee. "My Liege."

"Dani," Jensen replied with a warm chuckle. "You look as lovely as ever."

"Thank you." She bowed her head at the compliment. "You and your guest should change out of those dusty clothes. We'll serve dinner soon, all of your favorites, and I don't want you stinking up the place."

"At once, Madam." Jensen snapped his heels together. "But first, allow me to introduce Jared." He held out his arm to beckon Jared forward. "Jared, this is my lifelong friend, Danneel. Dani, this is my good friend, Jared."

Jared smiled and bowed. "It's nice to meet you, Miss Danneel."

"It's a pleasure." Her smirk didn't mar her beauty. Jared thought she was the most attractive woman he had ever seen. She wore her auburn hair in long, luxurious curls, and her copper-brown eyes were captivating and alert. She turned to Jensen. "I hope we prepared enough food. I didn't know we'd be hosting giants."

Jared blushed, but Jensen laughed. "I've never seen our cooks to under prepare. Richard, Rob, we'll be going to our rooms now to wash up for dinner." He nodded to Danneel, who commanded the staff with a wave of her hand. 

They ushered Jared and Jensen up a flight of stairs to their rooms. Rob opened a door for Jared, but Jensen stopped him from entering. "Wait." He entered the room cautiously, looking around. "Did they tell you this was Jared's room?"

"Yes, Sir," Rob replied.

Jensen nodded. "Then, I'll take this one, and you can give him mine."

"Sir?"

"Take Jared to my room. I'm staying in this one," Jensen explained. "Jared, I'll fetch you for dinner. Now Richard, please draw me a bath."

Rob led Jared further down the hall to what was Jensen's room. "I'll start a bath for you, sir," Rob said as the other servants brought in Jared's bags and removed Jensen's. 

Jared took in the room's magnificence. It was far more beautiful than the one Jensen had taken for himself. "Rob, is it just me, or is this room more elegant than Jensen's room in the capital?"

Rob looked around, unaffected by the luxury. "It's about the same. His room in the capital has a larger bath and a view of the sea."

Jared wrinkled his nose. "No, it doesn't. His room overlooks the town."

Rob shook his head. "That's only his room while you've been there. The entire suite of rooms in that wing is for you and him during the Year of Promise. Before, the Prince slept near his family on the other side of the castle." At Jared's confused look, Rob added, "Yeah, the Year of Promise changes everything. So, bath?"

"Yeah, sure," Jared replied absentmindedly. He wondered what else the Prince had changed because of him.

  
  


Dinner was a strange affair. Every time Jared tried to speak or join in the conversation, Danneel spoke over him. When Jensen wanted to include him, Danneel ignored him. Jared caught Jensen's eye and smiled, telling him silently that he understood. Jensen returned a smile, grateful that Jared didn't feel slighted. 

They turned in early after their long day riding, thankful to be sleeping in actual beds instead of tents. 

The fire kept Jared's room warm, but as he lay down and pulled the covers up, he realized he missed Jensen's presence. Last night, he slept with his hand on the Prince's chest, feeling it rise and fall with each breath as he drifted off to sleep. He placed the extra pillow next to him but found it to be a poor substitute for Jensen's warmth.

"Dani!" Jensen's voice boomed and echoed down the hallway, bringing everyone to their doors. "I swear to god that woman…" he muttered, storming into his room. His entire back was damp, and his night clothes clung to him. He ripped the covers from the bed. Brown, foul-smelling water seeped from the mattress. Its contents were fighting to get out. "Danneel!" he shouted again.

Danneel appeared, looking annoyed at his summons. "Yes, your Majesty, what can I do for you?"

"What did you do to my mattress?"

"Nothing."

Jensen pointed to the slimy bed where something was slithering beneath the mattress covering. "That is not 'nothing'."

"That is not your bed," she countered. "How was I to know you'd switch rooms with your idiot?"

"Don't call him that. And how dare you do this to him!"

Jensen's bellowing brought Jared to his room. "Jensen, what's going on?"

Jensen, still scowling, turned from Danneel to Jared. "Danneel thought she'd be funny and fill my mattress with something from the swamp," he growled.

"What?" Jared chuckled as he crossed the room to see the bed for himself. "Oh my god, that's hilarious." He turned to see an unamused Jensen and stifled his laugh. "I mean awful, just awful."

Danneel almost smiled. "Glad you have a sense of humor, Jared, as I meant it for you."

Jared laughed and pointed at the bed. "That would make me scream like a little girl. Then you would have had to deal with overprotective and angry Jensen."

"Right now, she gets to face an angry and tired Prince. I'm soaked through and cold. I need a bath and to change. There better be another room prepared. And have that mattress removed before whatever is in it escapes," Jensen snarled, pointing to the bed.

"Of course." Danneel rolled her eyes. "The room across the hall is prepared."

"Jensen, it's a harmless prank. You aren't injured, and I wouldn't have been hurt, except for maybe my pride. Don't be so angry," Jared said. His soft smile and appeasing tone calmed the Prince.

Danneel looked from Jared to Jensen with an eyebrow quirked in expectation.

Jensen sighed. "You could have just talked to him. You didn't need to cover me in swamp slime."

She shook her head, dismissively. "We definitely needed swamp slime. However, I'm glad it was you and not him." Then she turned to Jared. "Jared, I'm happy you can take a joke. Though, I would have loved to hear you scream like a young girl."

Jared grinned. "I'm sure you'll think of something to get that reaction."

"Ooh, a challenge. I like it," Danneel said, then turned to Jensen. "I'll get someone here immediately to fuss over you. See you in the morning, boys," she added as she left the room.

"Your room is fine, I trust," Jensen asked as he undressed.

"Yes, it's the nicest room I've ever slept in," Jared replied. "But I was still finding it hard to fall asleep."

"Why is that? Although I'm sure my yelling didn't help."

"I couldn't sleep before that. I miss being able to place my hand on your chest and feeling you breathe."

"Oh." Jensen's face warmed, and he became self-conscious undressing in front of Jared. "I'm sorry."

Jared suddenly felt awkward for admitting to that. He probably shouldn't be alone with the Prince. Thankfully, two valets entered, putting an end to his embarrassment. "I'll return to my room now. Um, see you in the morning."

"Good night, Jared."


	12. Chapter 12

Prince Jensen and Tahmoh decided the horses needed rest, so the group spent another day at Wildebridge. 

Since he had the opportunity, Jensen showed Jared the town. “This is where I grew up,” he explained. “The crowned Prince or Princess lives here until their coronation. After my father became King, we would spend a couple months a year here. My mother adores this place.”

“I can see why,” Jared replied. “It’s gorgeous. The town is so picturesque, and I bet she loved riding through those meadows and hills.”

Jensen paused, wondering how Jared knew of his mother’s love for riding. “Yes, she did, or does. She rides for hours up here. This is where she taught Elizabeth and me.”

Jared peeked into a storefront. “It’s smaller than the capital, and not as busy, but the town doesn’t seem to want for anything.”

“I would have thought you’d find it dull since you grew up in the city.”

“A person could get bored, but that would be his own fault. One has to be open to new experiences and meeting new people.” Jared studied the buildings around them. “Wildebridge is on a major trade route so the city will only get bigger. But I hope it doesn’t lose its charm.”

Jared impressed Jensen with that bit of understanding. He nodded his agreement but wondered if Jared was looking forward to living in Lancaster with Travis. They hadn’t mentioned his name since they left the capital, but the man clung to them like smoke, polluting Jensen’s every thought.

“He likes you more than he admits.” 

Danneel found the Prince alone in the library. As children, they spent hours hiding on the overstuffed chairs, reading about adventures in faraway kingdoms, and planning their futures.

Jensen looked up at her with a sad smile. He replaced the book he was looking at and chose another. “If only ‘like’ were enough.”

“It is. Or it should be,” Danneel countered, crossing the room to him. “Your year of promise isn’t over. The law doesn’t say you have to get married during it, only that the marriage should be inevitable.”

“You study law now, huh?”

“When it concerns my best friend’s life, yes.” She touched his arm to get him to look at her. “I will always love you, Jensen.”

The Prince couldn’t meet her eyes. He had hurt her when he told her of his preference for men. They used to sit in this room and plan their futures. Then one day, with a few words, he broke her heart and destroyed their dreams. “Why? I was so awful to you.”

“Being true to yourself isn’t being awful or disloyal to me.” She took his face in her hands. “Fight your father’s decision. Don’t accept banishment, Jensen.”

“I already have.” He took her hands from his face and stepped away. Night had fallen, and the library’s windows reflected the room’s cozy glow. How many hours had he and Danneel spent in this room as children? “Remember when we would spin the globe and dream about places to visit? Now I get to do that for real." He turned to her, an eager expression on his face. “You could come with me. We could travel the world. See all the places we dreamt about as kids.”

She fixed him with a quirked brow. “You want me to give up all this for a sexless relationship with a vagabond pauper? Gee, wait while I pack my bags.”

Jensen’s face fell, and he shrugged a shoulder. “We wouldn’t be paupers exactly.”

“No. Maybe not. But we would be sexless.” She smiled reassuringly at him. “We should work on getting Jared to fall in love with you.”

“You think I haven’t tried?”

“Have you tried kissing him? You  _ do  _ have the most kissable mouth.” She moved closer and smoothed her hands over his chest, up to his shoulders, where she let them linger.

Jensen blushed. It had been a long time since he kissed anyone, years since he kissed her in this very room. “Dani,” he chided her gently. She shouldn’t talk like that.

“Am I interrupting?” Jared asked from the doorway. 

Jensen spun so hastily it was incriminating. Danneel smirked and made a show of wiping the corners of the mouth with a delicate fingertip. 

“No,” they replied in unison. Then Danneel added, “I was just reminding the Prince of how desirable he is. Don’t you find our Prince handsome, Jared?”

Jensen glared at her, red from embarrassment and annoyance, and growled, “Dani.”

“Yes, Jensen is very handsome.” Jared looked from one to the other, unsure if they were playing a game he didn’t understand. 

Ignoring Danneel and her scheming, Jensen asked, “Was there something you needed, Jared?”

“No. I wondered if you were interested in a game of chess before we retired. But, I’ll just find a book to read and let you two catch up.”

“Oh no, I wouldn’t hear of it,” Danneel said. “Please, play with the Prince. I have duties to attend to.” She curtseyed to Jensen, then met Jared as she crossed the room and said, “Don’t let his innocent expression fool you, Jared. The Prince is as cunning as he is delicious.” She touched a finger to the corner of her mouth again and winked knowingly as she left the room, shutting the door behind her.

Jensen rolled his eyes and muttered, “That woman.”

Jared noticed the Prince was still flushed. “Do you want to play? We don’t have to. Play chess, I mean. I could go. Should I leave? I interrupted something, didn’t I?” Jared asked as he stepped further into the room.

Jensen took a deep breath and exhaled. “No, you didn’t. Dani was only trying to embarrass me for her own amusement.” He walked over to the chess table. “I’d love to play, thank you.”

Jared joined him at the table but found he could not concentrate. He couldn’t help staring at Jensen’s mouth. Were his lips kiss swollen? Were they as soft as they looked? Had Danneel been trying to rekindle Jensen’s feelings? 

After a few of Jared’s moves turned into gains for him, Jensen asked, “Are you toying with me, Jared? I know you’re better than this.”

Jared blinked at him. “I, uh, no? I’m just… distracted.”

Jensen nodded and sat back, dismissing the game. “Of course, you must be looking forward to Lancaster and seeing Travis again. We don’t talk much about him. Why don’t you ell me what made you fall in love with him?”

Jared squirmed. Thinking back, it no longer seemed like love. Infatuation, yes, but love? If anything, it was a childish, one-sided love because Travis hadn’t felt the same way.

“I don’t know,” he replied to buy some time for a better answer. “He’s handsome. He seemed so worldly because he had traveled a lot. He was sociable and would talk to anyone about anything. He used to come into the shop and flirt with me relentlessly.”

“Ah.” Jensen nodded, grinning. “No wonder I was a failure. I was too shy to speak, and when I did, you dismissed it as work-related. My pitiful attempt at flirting was to buy all your candy, which only gave you more work.” He shook his head at his foolishness.

Jared laughed. “Yeah, I didn’t realize it was you. But I remember thinking that person was a hog for buying all the candy.”

Jensen joined in the laughter. “I didn’t eat them all myself. I shared some with my guard and Richard. I even gave some to Elizabeth.”

Jared smiled. Jensen looked good with a smile on his face, and Jared enjoyed putting it there. He took in their quiet surroundings. They were completely alone, no footmen or guards at the door. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure, Jared, you may ask me anything.”

“Why are you on this trip? I could have traveled with some of your men and you could get on with your life.”

“Because you asked me to.” Jensen looked confused for a moment. Then he continued, “Don’t you understand? Jared, the way you feel about Travis, I feel about you. I only have a little time left with you. I’m taking all I can get.”

Jared took a deep breath to process Jensen’s words.

“Once you’re back with Travis, and I see how happy you are, maybe I’ll be able to move on.” A thought, creeping like poison, came to Jensen. “Have you changed your mind? Do you not want me with you? I can stay here if you wish, and you can go on with Tahmoh and Rob.”

“No, I want you to come with me,” Jared replied quickly, leaving no doubt, but he wasn’t satisfied. “I want your honest answer to something, don’t spare my feelings.”

Those words made Jensen uncomfortable and he shifted in his chair. “I have always been honest with you, Jared.”

“Yes, but you also do your best not to hurt my feelings. Don’t do that now.”

“Okay.” Jensen sat up, intrigued by this change in conversation.

“Why do you think Travis lied to me?”

Jensen blinked in surprise at the question. He replied slowly so he could gather his thoughts. “I don’t know. What did he lie about?”

Jared frowned. He assumed Jensen knew that Travis lied about his reasons for leaving. “Travis lied about everything, and I know you know that!” he hissed. “If he truly loved me, why would he do that?”

Jensen sighed. “He may not have lied. Maybe he didn’t know the war was over --”

“Oh please, he knew. He took advantage of me not knowing better,” Jared protested.

Jensen paused and took a breath. “It’s romantic.”

“What?!” 

“It’s romantic going off to war. It’s life or death. Going home to help your family run a business, not so much,” Jensen said. “From what you’ve told me about Travis, perhaps he wanted to seem like a hero.”

Jared stared at him for a long moment. “Is that what you really think?”

“You are asking me to guess the motives of a man I’ve never met. He had your heart and then walked away. I could never do that. If you loved me,” he stopped. If Jared loved him, everything would be different. He cleared his throat. “That’s not what you asked. Possibly, Travis thought you’d be unhappy in Lancaster. I don’t know, Jared.” This conversation was too awkward, too painful. He couldn’t talk about Jared and Travis. He regretted bringing up the topic. “Thanks for the game. I think I’ll go to bed now.” He stood up and turned to leave. 

“Wait, please,” Jared said, pushing back from the table to join Jensen. “What were you going to say? If I loved you…?”

Jensen met Jared’s eyes and the pleading look he found there made him bare his soul. “If you loved me, nothing would keep us apart. I wouldn’t leave you no matter what demands my family made.”

Jensen’s words made Jared pause, then he staggered back in realization. “What demands did your family make?” he asked, just above a whisper.

Jensen hung his head and answered, “They told me to choose another Intended or ... and I don’t want anyone else.”

Jared collapsed onto the nearest couch. Jensen was giving everything up for him and asking nothing in return.

Not understanding Jared’s anguished expression, Jensen sat next to him. “Just so you know, I don’t regret choosing you. Sometimes things don’t turn out like we planned, but I’m thankful for the chance to befriend you. You are as wonderful as I knew you would be.”

Jensen hoped his words would cheer Jared up, but he looked even more miserable.

“He never even tried to contact me,” Jared said.

“I’m sorry, Jared.” Jared’s continued obsession with Travis was exasperating. Jensen confessed to choosing Jared over everything and the man’s thoughts still returned to Travis. “I guess we both love people who don’t love us back.”

“That’s not true.”

Jensen groaned to himself. Why didn’t Jared see the obvious? “You’re right. Travis probably still loves you. He --”

“I wasn’t talking about Travis.” Jared took a breath. Tired of keeping his feelings secret, he faced Jensen on the couch. “Jensen, I’m in love with you. I don’t know when it happened, last week, last month. It was like the tide coming in it was so gradual. Then, before I knew it, I’m over my head.”

Jensen’s mouth fell open, and he blinked. Was this a dream? Had Danneel spiked his drink? 

Suddenly, Jared was surging forward and kissing him. “You really  _ do  _ have the most kissable mouth,” Jared murmured as he pressed their lips together. One kiss was like oxygen to a fire. Now that he was finally giving in to his feelings, Jared would not quit.

Surprise made Jensen give into the first kiss. But with the second kiss, he knew he had to stop. He pushed at Jared’s shoulders. “Jared, don’t, I’m not the Prince.”

Jared reluctantly backed away. “What?’

“Don’t throw your life away on me. I’m not the Prince. My father banished me. I’m to see you to Lancaster and then book passage to Muldera.”

Jared smiled fondly at him and gently cupped his face in his hands to look Jensen in the eye. “That doesn’t change how I feel. I love you, not your title. We can live penniless on an island, in a tent, or in your castle as long as we live together.” He pressed a quick kiss to Jensen’s lips, then leaned back. “If you want to be Prince, I’ll talk to your father and explain how people should fall in love in their own time on their own terms. And how a strong union is built on trust, and trust takes time. If he can’t see that building a strong relationship makes for a stronger marriage and country, then, if you’ll still have me, I’ll go wherever you go. I’ll follow you to the ends of the earth.”

Jensen huffed a laugh. “You would argue with my father?”

“If you want me to. Or I’ll travel the world with you. As long as I’m with you, I’ll do whatever you want.”

“Then let’s return to the capital tomorrow. We’ll start planning our affrèrement immediately.”

“I can’t do that,” Jared began. “I have to find Travis.”

“Why? Why do you need to see him if you no longer love him?” Jensen demanded, his voice tinged with bitterness.

“Because if he finds out I’m the Intended, he will cause trouble. He’ll create a scandal and after everything you’ve done for me, I won’t allow that to happen.”

Jensen nodded and turned away. A jealous worry churned within him. Too many ‘what ifs’ crawled in his mind like rats gnawing at this new love. "If you say so." He stood, pulling at his clothes as he did. "I'll see you in the morning. We'll leave right after breakfast."

"Wait." Jared stood, blocking Jensen's exit. "It's early yet. And we're alone. I was thinking we could take advantage of that." He angled in for another kiss but Jensen stepped back.

"Jared, if you kiss me, then break my heart in a few days’ time, I will never recover."

"Jensen, I wouldn't."

"After you see Travis you may feel differently. I can't let myself- " his words wouldn't come. "Excuse me." He stepped around Jared and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just got a new puppy so the next update will take a little longer than normal. Thanks for reading! xo


	13. Chapter 13

“You look tired.”

The King looked up from his desk in surprise. “You’re speaking to me?” Hoping this meant the end of their weeks long quarrel, he stood and crossed the room to her. He had expected her anger but not the soul shattering silence that had become their relationship since Jensen’s departure. 

“If I don’t, how will you know you’re being a jackass?”

“You think I’m being too harsh but --”

“Harsh? No, harsh was when he couldn’t leave his room after he ran away. What you’re doing now, is wrong.”

“Being king isn’t easy.”

“Neither is being your wife!” she snapped. “You’ve taken both my children from me. How can you expect me to accept that?”

The King groaned. Fighting with his wife exhausted him. “I must prepare the boy for the complexities of governing.”

“The ‘boy’ is your son. You could treat him that way.”

“You coddle him too much,” he barked.

“This test is too much!” she sniped back. 

They each took a breath and stepped back. Both thought they were right and neither gave an inch.

“You’re the King, you can change the law.”

“That solves nothing. We all must move on for the good of the kingdom.” He looked pleadingly at her. “Look how much I rely on you. Jensen can’t rule alone, he must find someone to be his partner.”

“Jensen is smart and capable. He is more patient than either of us. He will rule the kingdom justly.” She rested her hand on her husband’s arm. “He did everything right and passed every test for his Year of Promise. His only oversight was Jared’s involvement with this other man.”

“A king can’t afford to overlook any detail!” the King explained.

The Queen glared at him, a venomous retort on the tip of her tongue when she caught herself. She inhaled slowly to quiet her rage. “You’re right, but he’s not the king. Not yet. Shouldn’t he have the opportunity to learn from his mistakes?”

“But this thing with Jared has wasted so much time. Jensen must woo another Intended by year’s end.”

“Give him more time,” the Queen pleaded, to which her husband rolled his eyes. “Your great-great-grandfather changed the law to allow for affrèrement after his brother couldn’t take the throne. It is not unprecedented to change the laws concerning the Year of Promise.”

Her husband looked surprised by her argument. 

“I learned a thing or two in the classes I took as your Intended,” she said with a smirk.

“But the court-”

“The court is not your family. You’ve already lost a son. You risk losing both your wife and daughter if you are unwilling to think about a change.”

The King collapsed into his chair. It wasn’t supposed to get this far. Jensen was meant to forget about Jared and choose another. The King never expected to lose his family. He buried his head in his hands and mumbled, “I can’t.”

The Queen swallowed. He was calling her bluff. She couldn’t leave him and Elizabeth might not forgive him, but she would return to become Queen one day. She had no card left to play. Tears filled her eyes. She had failed her son.

“I can’t lose you.” The King’s voice sounded wrecked. 

The Queen froze. Had she heard him correctly? “I can’t lose my children.”

“A month. A season at the most. The court should find that reasonable,” he offered.

“You’ll let Jensen come home?” Her excitement was clear in her voice. 

The King nodded, got out of his chair, and walked to her. “He has to have his Intended by then. Then the ceremony can go on as planned.”

“If he doesn’t?”

“We’ll talk to the court. Let’s just hope it doesn’t come to that.”

“Thank you,” she said, wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his chest.

He held her and kissed the top of her head. “Thank you for reminding me to be his father first and then the King.”

* * *

After riding most of the day, the men rested near a stream. Jared noticed no one was setting up tents or gathering wood. "Why aren't we setting up camp?" 

"We'll be sleeping at inns for the rest of the trip," Jensen explained. "This part of the country is not as familiar to me, so I decided against camping."

"Oh," Jared said with a touch of disappointment. "I was kind of looking forward to sleeping in a tent with you."

Jensen pretended Jared's words didn't affect him. "I'm sure a proper bed is preferable to the ground."

"Of course but--"

Before Jared could finish his thought, two men on horseback interrupted them. Jensen met with the men, then they rode off, and he returned to Jared. "Come. They have secured our lodgings for the night." He mounted his horse. "If the weather holds, we should be in Lancaster the day after next."

"Oh, good." Jared smiled, but the news didn't cheer him. In two days, everything in his life will change. He hated that his future depended on Travis. 

  
  


Jensen, Jared, and the men filled nearly every table in the inn's dining chamber. The rest of the tables were also full. A young girl hustled from group to group, delivering drinks and fresh bread. 

Jensen sat in the corner, his back to the place. Tahmoh and Richard sat on either side, leaving Jared the seat that faced the Prince and the busy room. After a moment of watching the young girl struggling with a tray of dishes, Jared excused himself from the table. "Don't be too long. When our food finally gets here, I can't promise I'll leave you any," Richard teased.

"You'll leave me something if you know what's good for you," Jared joked back.

Then he went to the tables at the opposite end of the room, gathered their dirty dishes, and took them to the bar. "Thank you, but you don't have to do that. My girl will get to it," the owner said.

"I know. But you're very busy, and she's working really hard. I don't mind helping while I wait for my food."

"I can't pay you."

"I don't need paying, but you need assistance, and I can help." Jared then grabbed a pitcher and some glasses and asked the girl where he should go.

With a relieved, tired smile, she pointed, and Jared went about serving as many people as possible.

"What is keeping Jared?" Jensen asked when he hadn't returned several minutes later.

"Shall I go look for him?" Richard asked, turning in his chair. Then he tapped Jensen's arm. "It appears young Jared is working here."

"What?" Jensen spun in his chair and watched Jared deliver a tray ladened with heavy plates to a table. "Of course, he is." Jensen smiled fondly as Jared walked around the room, helping the young girl deliver dishes and drinks. 

When Jared rejoined them, he brought a flagon of ale. "Sorry I was gone so long. The young girl seemed overburdened."

"That was gracious of you, Jared. I'm sure she appreciated it," Jensen replied quietly.

"I bet they won't pay you," Tahmoh laughed.

Jared shrugged. "No, but they gave me this ale for free, so that's something."

Richard and Tahmoh laughed and cheered with their mugs, but Jensen stayed quiet. Richard and Tahmoh filled the silence with jokes and stories as they ate. They didn't notice the Prince didn't join in the telling of stories.

  
  


After dinner, Jensen walked around the small village, stopping by a well to drink some fresh water. 

"Hey, there you are. I was wondering where you'd gone off to." Jared waved and jogged to join him at the well.

Jensen sighed and offered Jared the cup. "Just having some water. Would you like some?"

"No. I'm good." He sat on the edge of the well, watching as Jensen drank and returned the cup. "You were quiet at dinner, and then you left without saying anything, are you okay?"

"I just wanted some time alone."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Jared stood up. "I can leave."

"No. I don't mean you. You are always welcome. I meant," he inclined his head to the guard, standing a few feet away. “That’s one thing I won’t miss when I live in Muldera.”

“Are you accepting banishment?” Jared asked.

Jensen huffed at the blunt question. “I don’t have a choice.”

“Yes, you do. This is so stupid.”

Jensen pressed his lips together. He wasn’t stupid. Hearing that come from Jared stung more than when his father had said it. “I’m sorry you feel that way, Jared. Thankfully you will be reunited with your beloved Travis soon and my stupidity will no longer be your problem.” 

“That is not what I meant. I’m sorry. I wasn’t calling you stupid, the tradition is stupid,” Jared explained.

Jensen took a deep breath and exhaled like it would blow away his frustration. “That is what you don’t understand,” he began. “I am the tradition. My country, my family, these customs you find stupid are what make me who I am.” Jared started to interrupt, but Jensen continued. “I wouldn’t exist if my father hadn’t found my mother. This tradition forges loyalty and unity within our country. I’m banished because I cannot rule alone and I have not found anyone who complements me the way you do.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to insult you. You would make a wonderful King, Jensen.” 

“I’ll be a wonderful peasant in Muldera, too,” Jensen said, a sarcastic smirk masking his frustration.

“Is that what you want?”

“No. I want to rule my country like I was raised to do. But I want you by my side.” 

“I told you I’m willing to go anywhere with you. And I’m willing to face your father and convince him you should be King.”

Jensen smiled indulgently. “You say that now. But after you meet with Travis, you may change your mind.”

Jared nodded. “You don’t believe me.”

Jensen sighed. “You say you love me, yet you insist on seeing Travis.”

Jared pulled a paper from his jacket pocket and handed it to Jensen. “This is why I need to see Travis. He must sign this to release me from any claim he has on me.”

“Why can’t we send Richard or Rob to have that signed? Why must it be you?” Jensen pleaded.

“Because I have a plan to make sure he’ll never bother us again,” Jared explained. “You’ve done so much for me, I don’t deserve you. You are kinder than me, more patient. You challenge me to be a better person and...I need to prove that I’m worthy of being your Intended.”

“Jared, of course you’re worthy. I convinced my father of that when I chose you.”

“I don’t care about convincing your father. I need to convince you. You must believe that I love you and we belong together.”

Jensen let Jared’s words wash over him. “I’ve always thought we should be together,” he whispered.

Jared stepped closer, eager to show his love with a kiss, but Jensen glanced at the guard and Jared stopped himself. “Soon, my Prince, it won’t matter who sees us.”


	14. Chapter 14

The forest gave way to farmland, and that led to more and more houses. Soon, there were other travelers on the road. Some joined them on their route, others headed the opposite direction. 

Jensen turned to Jared. “We’ll be in Lancaster, soon.”

Jared nodded and smiled to hide his anxious mind. His future depended on Travis being the same man he remembered. Jared, himself, had matured, so he knew Travis may have as well. However, no matter how Travis had grown, Jared no longer loved him.

Just as they came upon a crossbuck fence running parallel to the road, Jensen’s scouts returned with news. 

Jensen spoke with Tahmoh before asking Jared for a moment. “The men have found someone who claims to know Travis. He will meet you at the inn. I’m going on to Lord Morgan’s manor to the north.”

“Okay,” Jared said absently. This was it. He’d see Travis today or, at least, soon. He would have Travis sign the paper releasing him from their old promises and give him the freedom to be with Jensen. “Wait. What? You’re not joining me in Lancaster?” he asked as his mind caught up with Jensen’s words.

Jensen smiled sadly. “No. It’s customary to stay with courtiers, and well, you’ll be with Travis soon.”

“Only to get that paper signed. I’m not staying with him,” Jared affirmed.

Jensen nodded. “That might change when you see him again, Jared.”

“It will not change. I don’t love him anymore. I’ve told you that.”

“Yes, you have,” Jensen replied, sounding almost condescending. “Nonetheless, decorum demands that I stay with the Morgans while in town.” 

Something in the Prince’s unusual demeanor gave Jared pause, and he reached for him. “This isn’t goodbye, is it? You aren’t abandoning me for Muldera, are you?”

Jensen looked away. He took a moment before meeting Jared’s eyes. “No, but please don’t ask me to witness your reunion with Travis. I can’t. I know I said I would, but...” His eyes had such sorrow in them that Jared didn’t argue. “You won’t be alone. Richard and Rob will be with you. As will a few others.”

The pain in Jensen’s eyes felt like a weight on Jared’s chest. His fondness for Jensen had grown considerably during this trip. Jared didn’t want to be without him, nor did he want to add to Jensen’s distress. Clearing his throat, he said, “Please, believe me, I’m doing this so that I don’t have to look over my shoulder, wondering when he’ll show and ruin our happiness. Thank you for sending Rob and Richard with me. This isn’t goodbye. We’ll see each other again soon.”

Jensen nodded, but his eyes betrayed his resignation. 

Jared watched Jensen ride away, each step another pound of guilt. Taking a few deep breaths, he resolved to not only be finished with Travis but to build a life with the Prince. He swore he’d never cause the Prince such sadness again.

From the moment they entered the small city of Lancaster, Richard’s head was on a swivel. Eyes constantly assessing every person, every building, every street. Something pricked at his consciousness.

That evening when they gathered in the inn’s pub, he shared his concerns with Rob. “Lancaster is not a large city. It’s about the size of Wildebridge, wouldn’t you say?”

Rob took a swig of his ale and nodded. “Yeah. Give or take.”

“That’s what bothers me. Why didn’t the first contingent of the Prince’s men find Travis when they came through here?”

Rob shrugged, indifferent to Richard’s musings. “Who knows?”

“Do you remember who it was?” Richard asked.

Rob shook his head. “No. I didn’t pay much attention. I’m sure Tahmoh could tell you, or maybe Brock.”

Richard rubbed a hand over his mouth in thought. “Yeah, I’ll ask Brock. He’s the one who found our contact, right? Who is this person anyway? How did Brock find them?”

Rob rolled his eyes in exasperation. “I don’t know. The Prince charged me with looking after Jared, and that’s all I can worry about right now. Where is Jared?” He looked at the door. “I better go get him. I don’t want him wandering off on my watch. When is Brock supposed to be here?”

“Soon, I suppose. Go get Jared. I’ll stay here, make sure no one takes our table.”

Jensen and his men were greeted by others on horseback.

“Your Highness, it gives me great pleasure to welcome you to Burton Manor. Lord and Lady Morgan are eagerly awaiting your arrival.”

Jensen accepted their greeting with a warm smile and a nod. “Thank you, gentlemen. Lead the way.”

They rode up to a grand house that was nearly the size of Jensen’s Wildebridge estate. Lord Morgan greeted them as they dismounted.

“Welcome to my humble home, Prince Jensen,” he said genuflecting. 

“This is anything but humble, Jeffery,” Jensen replied as he took in the fields and cattle around them.

“Well, thank you.” Jeffery smiled, and all formality was forgotten. He clapped Jensen on the shoulder and said, “Come on, let’s get you boys settled. Lady Hillarie is dying to see you.”

“How is Lady Hillarie? I got her letter declining my invitation to the festival. Is she still feeling poorly?” Jensen asked as they walked through Burton Manor.

“Yes, she’s not feeling like herself, but I’m sure your visit will lift her spirits,” Jeffrey replied. 

Jensen frowned. The Morgans were dear friends, and he could see the worry on Jeffrey’s face when he spoke of his wife. Jeffery tapped on a door. “Hillarie?”

A maid opened the door and immediately bowed to Jensen. “Your Majesty.”

He gave her a nod but barely glanced her way. His eyes were glued to Lady Hillarie being helped to her feet by two ladies-in-waiting. “Hillarie!”

“Your Majesty,” she panted while attempting to curtsey, only to have Jensen stop her and hold her arm.

“Hillarie, don’t you dare try to curtsey!” Jensen admonished her gently before turning a stern eye to her husband. “Jeffery, why didn’t you tell me?” He didn’t wait for an answer. Instead, he helped a very pregnant Hillarie into her chair. “This is so wonderful! When are you due?”

Hillarie blushed at him and rested her hand on his. “Ten days or so. You can see why I couldn’t attend your festival. I so badly wanted to go!”

“If you like, I will challenge your husband to some fencing for your amusement,” he offered before kissing her hand. “Your health is much more important than my silly festival.”

“I told her you’d feel that way, but she complained for days anyway,” Jeffrey said. “And I’d rather not accept that challenge if you don’t mind, as I’m sure I will only embarrass myself.”

“I wanted to dance and watch you compete and dance and did you have fireworks? Tell me I didn’t miss fireworks!” She pouted. 

Jensen winced. “I’m sorry. You know me so well. I did have fireworks. I’m sorry.”

She huffed. “Don’t be sorry. It’s not your fault I’m in this condition.”

“It better not be,” Jeffrey grumbled, though the playful look in his eye meant he was joking. “Come, my Prince, let’s get you settled, and we’ll have dinner. Then you can tell us all about your Year of Promise.”

Jared and Rob entered the pub from the inn while Brock Kelly walked in from the street with a young man by his side. Richard waved them over to his table, but Jared didn’t sit. Instead, he towered over the young man. “So you’re the kid that knows Travis Wade. What’s your name, kid?” Jared asked, surprising the others with a voice that sounded commanding. 

“Um, I’m Dylan, Sir. Dylan Everett. And yes, like I told your man here,” he nodded at Brock, “I know Mr. Wade. I, I can introduce him to you if you want.”

Jared remained standing. He put his foot on his chair and rested a hand on his knee. “How do you know Mr. Wade?” Jared asked as he loomed over Dylan.

The boy swallowed as he looked up at Jared. “He was kind of seeing my brother but left him a month ago. Yesterday, I learned he was engaged to Adrianne Palicki.”

Jared smirked. “What kind of family are the Palickis?”

Dylan looked confused. “What do you mean, Sir? I guess they’re wealthy, like you lot. Why, they live in one of the nicest homes in town. Mr. Palicki is a minister at the church.”

Jared nodded as he listened. “Where can I find Mr. Wade?” he asked.

“Well, most nights he’s at the Boar’s Head Pub, when he’s not with Miss Adrianne, that is. During the day, he’s at his family’s mill.”

Jared turned to Brock. “Have this boy show you where the mill is.” Then he took some money from his pocket and held it out to Dylan. “Don’t tell Mr. Wade, or anyone else, that we were looking for him.”

Dylan’s eyes grew enormous at the sight of the money. “I won’t, Sir! Thank you, Sir!”

When Dylan left them, Jared sat with Richard and Rob. “I know I’m supposed to have one of Jensen’s men with me all the time, but when I meet with Travis tomorrow, I must be alone.”

Richard and Rob exchanged looks. “I don’t know,” Rob mumbled.

“The Prince will quite literally kill us if something happens to you,” Richard explained. “One of us must go with you.”

Jared frowned as he took a minute to think. “Can you stay hidden somehow?”

“We are masters of stealthery,” Richard assured him. Jared raised a brow at Richard’s choice of words. 

“He means yes. We can stay out of sight,” Rob explained. “We’ve done it with the Prince several times.”

“Good.” Jared looked around to make sure no one was listening to their conversation. “So, here’s my plan. I’ll confront him at his family’s mill, first. I’m betting he’s going to want me out of there, so we’ll meet again at night. I’ll suggest the Boar’s Head. If he is the man I think he is, he’ll suggest another place. And that’s when I’ll know my plan will work.”

Richard and Rob exchanged looks and shrugged. 

After dinner, Hillarie, Jeffrey, and Jensen retired to a comfortable sitting room. While the men drank brandy, Hillarie had some tea and quizzed Jensen about his Intended. It was the only part of his Year of Promise that interested her. 

Jensen smiled fondly as he thought of Jared. “I chose the most marvelous man. He is clever and kind and level-headed.”

“Is he handsome? Does he dance well? Is he scholarly, or did he work in the fields?”

Jeffrey rolled his eyes at his wife’s questions, but Jensen huffed a small laugh. “Yes, Jared is handsome and a wonderful dancer. He worked in a shop in town, not a field.” He paused, and his smile brightened as he added, “He’s got the most wonderful laugh. He lights up every room he enters.”

Jeffrey shook his head. “You, my dear Prince, sound like a man in love.” He poured them more brandy. 

Jensen’s smile faded. “That’s the problem. Jared says he cares for me, but he, well, we made this trip so he could see a former love, and I’m worried it might stir up old affections.”

“You think this Jared would choose someone from Lancaster over the future King?” Hillarie asked in disbelief.

Jensen shrugged. “Jared’s not like other men. He doesn’t seem to care about becoming royalty.”

Jeffrey quirked a brow in doubt but said nothing. Jensen wanted to tell Jeffrey about his banishment, but he didn’t want to worry Hillarie. “Choosing Jared was the easiest decision I made all year. Even if it doesn’t turn out the way I hope, Jared is the perfect man for me. However, my father’s continuous tests exhaust me. I’m grateful this trip allows me to relax.”

“We are grateful to have you visit; however, we have a small favor to ask,” Hillarie paused. Her eyes darted to her husband, and she subconsciously rubbed her belly. 

“Anything I can do for you, Lady Hillarie, you know I will,” Jensen replied when she didn’t continue.

Jeffrey smiled at her, then turned back to their guest. “Your Highness, we are so grateful for your friendship, and we feel blessed that you are here now. Would you do us the honor of being the godfather to our child?”

“It would be a privilege,” Jensen replied with a smile that hid his reluctance. Surely they wouldn’t bestow that honor if they knew he was banished. 

Travis Wade started his day with a stabbing pain behind his eye. His mouth was dry, and his face felt like brittle sandpaper. The light coming from the window told him he needed to get moving. Next to him in bed was the young man from last night. He had broad shoulders that tapered down to a slim waist. His chestnut-colored hair was a little too long for Travis’s taste. What was his name? Thomas? Marcus? Something that ended in’s’ because Travis had made that hilarious joke about the man’s ass. Travis smirked to himself. It had been a nice tight ass, but it was morning now, and Travis couldn’t be seen leaving with him.

He dropped the young man’s clothes on his bare back to wake him up. “Get up and get your ass out of here! And use the backdoor, I don’t want anyone seeing you walk out. Understand?” he barked at the young man staring bleary-eyed at him. 

The guy sat up and nodded. He looked up at Travis through his bangs. “Sure, Travis.Thanks for last night,” he grumbled as he pulled on his clothes.

“Yeah, just get out of here already,” Travis responded while he crossed the room and finished getting ready for the day.

Jared was nearly unrecognizable early that morning. He had combed his hair down to cover his eyes, and his clothes were smudged with dirt and dust. Rob reached out to dust him off, but Jared stopped him and stepped away. “No. This is exactly how I want to look,” he explained. “I’m off to see Travis at the mill. Remember, stay back. It can’t look like you’re with me.”

“Whatever you say, Sir. But if there’s trouble, just signal, and we’ll step in,” Rob reminded him.

“Thanks, but there won’t be trouble.”

“We should have a code word, just in case. Like if you need help, you could yell ‘turnips!’ and the men and I will be at your side,” Rob offered again.

Jared paused and studied him for a minute. Was he serious? Turnips? With a shrug, Jared decided he would probably never yell turnips by mistake. “Okay. If I yell ‘turnips,’ you and the men come running.” 

Before they set out across town, Jared had transformed Brock into a beggar. “Upon my signal, you approach Travis, beg for some money or some food and offer a chance to work for it.” 

Brock looked at his clothes in disgust but nodded. “Yes, sir.”

“Just Jared,” Jared reminded him. They were nearly at the mill, so with an encouraging shove, he sent Brock down the street to meet Travis. Richard and Rob blended into the morning crowd, and Jared watched for Travis.

Richard leaned against a building, looking like a young man loitering on his way to work; however, his eyes never left Jared. Even though his orders were to protect Jared, Richard’s loyalties rested with the Prince. If Jared was unfaithful to the Prince, Richard would know about it.

The moment Jared saw Travis, a rage percolated inside him. The anger he had been carrying ever since Travis abandoned him almost made him forget to send Brock the signal to approach Travis. 

“Excuse me, good Sir. My family and I haven’t eaten in days. Have you any change?” Brock asked in an accent he thought sounded foreign.

Travis wrinkled his nose and tried to move past him. 

“A crust of bread?”

Travis pushed his way around Brock. “Let me get by.”

“Please, Sir. I can work for it. I’m strong and healthy,” Brock offered as Travis stepped around him.

“Leave me alone. Go beg at Lord Morgan’s door,” he growled over his shoulder at him.

Brock glanced at Jared, who signaled he could stop. 

Travis hadn’t become more generous in their time apart, Jared noted. He ran a hand through his hair to comb it into his eyes. Then he loosened the top button to his shirt and scuffed his shoes. Glancing at his reflection in a store window, Jared thought he looked similar to how he did when he last saw Travis. It was now or never, he thought.

Taking a deep, fortifying breath, Jared put on a fake smile and stepped onto the street. “Travis?! Travis!” he called out as he approached the man. “Is that really you?”

Travis turned to see who called him and froze. It couldn’t be. His mouth fell open. How the hell? “Jared?”

“Travis!” Jared squealed and threw his arms around him. “I can’t believe I’ve found you! It’s been so long!”

Travis stood there stiffly, looking about to see if anyone was watching them. Other than a few people stepping around them, no one seemed interested. He gently pushed out of Jared’s embrace. “Jared, what are you doing here?”

Blinking in shock and confusion, Jared replied, “Looking for you, of course.” He hugged Travis again. “I’m so relieved to have finally found you. It’s so good to hold you again!”

Travis patted Jared’s back and, again, broke out of the hug. “Yes, it’s good to see you, too. I meant, I’m surprised to see you is all.” He took Jared by the elbow and walked towards the mill.

“Have you had breakfast? We could eat and you can tell me all about yourself and how you’ve been these past months and all about the life you made for us here,” Jared gushed.

Travis’s eyes widened, and his face paled. “Uh, yes, we have much to talk about, but now is not the time. You see, I’m on my way to work.”

“At your family’s business?” Jared asked, interrupting him.

Travis paused. How did Jared know that? Had he told him before he left? “Um, yes, at my family’s mill. I -”

“Oh,” Jared interrupted again. “I’d love to see where you work and how you spend your time,” he sighed like a lovesick teen. “You must be so vital to the business. I mean, it’s kept you away for so long they must not be able to function without you.”

“Yes,” Travis answered slowly. “I kinda run everything, so I must go now.”

“Of course! I’ll stay out of your way. But I was so well trained at Mr. Beaver’s store that I’m sure I can be of some help at the mill. Perhaps I can tend the books like I did for Mr. Beaver,” Jared suggested as he fell into step with Travis.

Travis squeezed his eyes shut. He had forgotten how eager and determined Jared was. “Today is not a good day to show you the business, Jared. Perhaps we can meet later.”

Jared nodded. “I totally understand. You’re probably too involved with running everything to take time to show me around. Why don’t we meet tonight? I’ve heard of a nice place.”

Relieved that Jared was leaving, Travis said, “Yes. Let’s meet tonight. That sounds good.” After all, Jared was still very handsome, and fucking for old time’s sake would be a great way to spend the night.

“The Boar’s Head pub. That’s the place I heard about. Let’s meet there. Say at six o’clock?”

Travis pulled a face. “No, not the Boar’s Head.” If anyone saw them together there, that would be the end of his engagement to Adriene. “That place is too loud. We want a nice quiet place for a proper reunion.” He thought of a place where people didn’t know him. “Let’s meet at Two Elks pub. It’s a little place at the edge of town. Six o’clock is fine.”

Jared sighed and made the most pleading expression. “Wonderful. I’ll be there. It will be difficult to wait after being apart for so long.”

Travis winked. “Don’t worry. I’ll make it worth the wait.”

Jared stayed in the street to watch Travis walk the rest of the way to the mill just in case the man turned around to check on him. Which he did. Jared waved, and Travis gave him a nervous half-wave in return. 

Once Travis was out of sight, Jared walked back to the inn to wait and plan for the evening.

“Please excuse Lady Hillarie, Your Highness, she fears the excitement of your visit may have been too much, and she is resting. I’m sure she’ll join us for lunch,” Jeffrey said as he and the Prince sat down for breakfast.

Concerned marred Jensen’s features. “I can take lodging elsewhere, Jeffrey. Hillarie’s health is too important. There are several pleasant inns that could accommodate my men and me.”

“She would never forgive me if I let you leave,” Jeffrey replied. “She’s excited that you’re here, she’d be upset if you left. We’re in an unwinnable situation.” He smiled but shrugged in defeat.

Understanding ‘unwinnable situations’, Jensen nodded. “I need to discuss something with you in private. I said nothing last night because I didn’t want to upset Hillarie.”

“Leave us for now,” Jeffrey said, sending the servants out with a wave of his hand. “Please speak freely.”

“Thank you. Please understand I am truly honored you asked me to be the godfather of your child. However, I won’t be the Prince for much longer.”

Jeffrey looked confused. “What do you mean?”

“Jared refused to be my Intended, and I am unwilling to choose another. Therefore, my Father has banished me. I’m leaving the country next week.” Jensen impressed himself with the composure in his voice.

“But you said Jared had feelings for you.”

“That was before he reunited with his love. His feelings for me may not compare. Besides, it doesn’t matter. My father said if I went on this trip, then I’m not welcome back.” He shrugged.

“I don’t believe it. Your mother would never let that happen. And, for all his brusqueness, your father wants what’s best for you. He won’t banish you. He wants you to rule,” Jeffrey replied dismissively.

“It’s done, Jeffrey. My father decreed it.” Jensen sighed, then gave Jeffrey a small smile. “I’m honored you want me as the baby’s godfather, but perhaps you should choose someone who can be here for the child.”

Jared had Jake, one of Jensen’s men, follow Travis all day. Jared met with Dylan again to gather as much information about Travis as possible.

Richard and Rob were already at the Two Elks drinking at a small table near the bar. They needed to supply the barman with items for Jared’s plan to work. Brock, now clean and well dressed, sat at the bar to ensure that Travis would have to sit next to Jared.

Travis spotted Jared the moment he entered the pub, but Jared waved and called out to him like an excited school child. Travis cringed but forced a smile and joined Jared at the bar.

Jared stood and greeted him with another hug. “It’s so good to see you, my darling, I have missed you so very, very, much.”

“Yes,”Travis coughed. “I missed you too. How did you come to Lancaster?

“Oh, I rode a horse. I ride horses now. I’m quite good,” Jared replied with exuberance. 

“Really? That’s nice, but I meant how did you know I was in Lancaster?” 

“I didn’t. I just got lucky. I’ve been searching for you for months. Mr. Beaver lost the store so I no longer have a job. I took all my savings and bought a horse and headed north. I planned to stop in every town from the capital to Porthcawl until I found you. ” 

Jared looked so earnest Travis was struck dumb for a moment. Finally he blurted out, “Why?”

Doing his best to look hurt, Jared responded, “Because we made promises to each other. I mean we’re practically engaged!” Jared smiled. “And now I don’t have my apprenticeship so I am free to be with you just like we planned. Remember?”

“Sure, I remember, but things change, Jared.”

“You still love me, don’t you Travis?” Fortunately, Travis paused. It was the exact reaction Jared wanted. “Travis?” he repeated with a quavering voice that threatened tears.

Travis looked like a cornered animal. Jared could ruin all of Travis’ plans for the future. He was supposed to marry the wealthy Palicki girl and inherit the family mill. If either his father or her father learned about Jared, it would all be over. He smiled reassuringly and with his most soothing voice he said, “Jared-”

“You don’t! You don’t love me anymore!” Jared whined. 

“I care about you, Jared, I do. But, my life is up here now. A lot has changed since we were together.”

“But you made promises to me. I have stayed true and I gave up everything to find you,” Jared argued. 

“I didn’t ask you to,” Travis countered.

“You didn’t have to. That’s what one does when they’re in love.” Jared let him sit with that for a moment then he asked, “Have you fallen for someone else in our time apart?”

Travis was torn between trusting Jared to do what’s right and thinking that Jared would vengefully destroy everything, when he was struck with genius. “There’s this girl-”

“A girl? !”

“Yeah, and we’re getting married.” Before Jared could say anything, Travis added, “It’s the right thing to do since she’s” his voice dropped to a whisper, “carrying my child.”

Jared feigned shock. “Oh, oh my. Well, I understand. I mean you should do what’s right. Fine. I, um, I release you from all your promises.”

Relief washed over Travis. “You do?”

“Of course,” Jared replied curtly.

Travis narrowed his eyes. That was too easy. “You’re going to ‘release me from all my promises’, huh? Just like that? After travelin’ all this way?”

Jared pursed his lips indignantly. “You forget I know what it’s like to grow up without a family. I wouldn’t wish that on any child. I said I release you and I do.”

Travis studied him for another moment. “I’m sorry you came all the way from the capital but I can’t support you and have a family of my own.”

“I’m not asking you to!” Jared said with resentment in his eyes. Then he huffed, “Fine. Do you want it in writing or something?”

Travis’s eyes widened as he considered the suggestion. “Yeah. You know, I would. I think it would be best.” He wasn’t about to risk his family’s fortune or his future to some boy he used to fuck for fun. “Hey, barman, do you have any quills and paper?”

The barman gave him an odd look and replied, “I do. I have paper and a quill.”

“Excellent,” Jared said. “I need to borrow them for a moment.” He took the paper and quill and rewrote Chad’s paper from memory and then he signed his name. “There.” He handed it to Travis. “In writing. I want nothing from you except -” Travis quirk a brow wondering what Jared wanted - “the same. I want you to put in writing that you want nothing from me and that you release me from all promises made.”

“You have nothing,” Travis sneered

“True. But I want to be free to find love like you did,” Jared responded calmly.

“Fine. It’s my pleasure to be rid of you. Barkeep, another sheet of paper!”

The barman handed him the paper Rob had provided him earlier and Travis copied Jared’s paper and signed it. “There you go. You are free and clear from all promises we made each other. Happy?”

Jared took the paper and a grin spread across his face. “I’m about to be the happiest man on earth. Thanks, Travis.” He folded the paper and tucked in the breast pocket of his coat then ran from the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for your patience with my update. The ending will be published by the end of the month.


End file.
